Brotherhood
by 364wii
Summary: A story about our favorite white-haired middle child temporarily walking down a lonely path only to encounter a new brother like figure soon after. This story is a retelling of a old fan fiction I used to read before it got deleted, fair warning an OC will be in it so if you don't care for original characters don't read.
1. Stuck in the middle

**Copyright disclaimer I don't own Loud House.**

**Hi, so I wanted to see If I could recall anything from the original version of Brotherhood and make my own version of it so bare with me if this version is not as good.**

* * *

Lincoln loud was a lonely boy, in a family with 13 family members living in one house it was quite odd to see that he can even feel alone. His family was filled with so many talented people and yet he had no skill of his own, Lori played golf, Leni had her fashion, Luna played multiple instruments and was busy trying to grow her relationship with Sam, Luan had her comedy routines, Lynn Jr was a sports Superstar even his younger sisters had more talent then him.

Lucy was a queen at poetry, his twins sisters were even amazing, Lana was a mechanic, she watched over pets, she was a plumber, Lisa one of his younger sisters was a Nobel Prize winner also she once made living garbage, Last was his sister Lily though she only won two awards cutest baby and longest baby to suck their thumb she's still was more talented than he was.

Now Lincoln Loud could never say he hated his sisters they meant everything to him he wouldn't trade them for the world however as the girls explore their talents they slowly begin to drift from him, it started small by them barely talking, but days turn the weeks which turn in the months and one day Lincoln realized he was all alone.

He tried to seek comfort in his friends but Ronnie Anne had moved to the city and his best friend partner in crime Clyde had moved to Washington. Lincoln was truly all alone even his schoolmates weren't around, he tried to seek comfort in his parents, but with his mother working on her book and his father trying to run a restaurant he had no one to turn to well almost no one to turn to.

After school Lincoln was on his way to the mall he spent most of his time there not like his sisters were noticing of his disappearance. He was alone in the food court eating a pretzel, he was waiting for someone that decide to comfort him in his time of need someone that gave them the time of day someone that acted like they cared about him.

That person was Chandler, the boy was trouble, but Lincoln being 11 didn't know any better. The rich boy once used Lincoln to gain free stuff, but after Lincoln seeing what he has done to his sister Lincoln decide to repay her by working her shifts to pay back for the the damages he has done.

In the present Lincoln was looking around the food court he saw families, friends two things he's felt he's lacked for the past couple of months he was soon rid of the thought when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Lincoln how's it going?"

Lincoln turn to see Chandler smiling at him, "Oh I was just waiting for you, you said you wanted me to be here Chandler?"

Chandler walked closer to the white hair boy, "Yeah buddy you see I want to tell you how figure out how we could become the most popular kids in our school!"

Lincoln looked confused, "But I thought you were already the most popular kid in school?"

Chandler laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "I'm the richest kid in school mot the most popular and I want to share that title with my best pal."

Lincoln smiled, "Really?"

Chandler tighten his grip, "Of course, how long have we been friends 2 weeks I think that's more than enough time to have to try and come up with plans?"

Lincoln tilted his head, "So what was your plan to get popular?"

Chandler held his arms behind his back, "Simple we hang out with high schoolers."

Lincoln grew more confused, "Hang out with high schoolers? I already do that home...Well I used to." He whispered the last part.

Chandler jumped, "Yeah, but we'll hanging out with popular kids and most importantly if we hang out with popular high schoolers we're going to be popular when we get into High School you hear me?"

Lincoln nodded his head, "I guess that makes sense. I can't wait till we get to the middle school and high school!"

Chandler nodded his head, "Me neither, but we need to get in good with them first."

Lincoln put his hand on his chin, "So how do we do that?"

Chandler patted Lincoln's face, "You leave the thinking to me and I'll let you be the good looking one." Chandler then took his leave before waving goodbye to Lincoln.

Lincoln waved to the rich boy and smiled he was happy that he had a friend sure Chandler was no Clyde, but it was nice to have someone that talk to him at the very least.

* * *

The next day Chandler called Lincoln to meet at the mall again they met up at the food court and Chandler went over his plans to become popular with Lincoln.

Chandler looked both ways, "Alright bro so I talked to some popular kids and most importantly they're high schoolers so I need you to do me a favor."

Lincoln nodded, "Okay what do I need to do?"

Chandler handed him a hidden camera, "I need you to put this in your sister Leni's room."

Lincoln looks confused, "You want me to put a camera in my sister's room?"

Chandler nodded, "Of course that's how we're going to get popular besides this is the only way those high schoolers would agree to spread our names around."

Lincoln looked unsure, "I don't know I mean doing this is a invasion of privacy." The boy didn't want to go for through that again.

Chandler frowned, "Come on Linc! Who was there for you when your sisters weren't? Who was there for you when Clyde left? Who was there for you when you had no one to turn to and all your friends abandoned you?"

Lincoln rubbed his arm nervously, "You."

Chandler nodded, "Right and once you get the footage you and I are going to be living on easy street, we're going to have girls after us you're going to be Lincoln MC-cool!"

Lincoln smiled at the name MC-cool, he started to see visions of him surrounded by cute girls, visions of him in a tuxedo with black glasses on in a limo with Chandler in a Jacuzzi, everyone was high-fiving Lincoln as he walk down the hall of the school, his principal shine his shoe and gave them a 4 wide Locker."

Lincoln took the camera and nodded repeatedly, "I'll do it!" he then ran off as Chandler smirked.

Chandler then walk away, "As if I'm going to share popularity with you Larry."

Lincoln was walking home from the mall, he starts thinking if he was doing the right thing on one hand he was upset at his family, but on the other hand did two wrongs make a right he really wish someone was here to talk to him. Faith decide to answer his prayer as he soon heard heavy footprints coming towards them he turned around only to run into a child his age. Lincoln's world was turned upside down, "What happened?"

"Sorry! I'm in a hurry I really didn't see you there."

Lincoln shook his head and takes a closer look at the child.

He was a young black kid with a brown paper bag with goggles on his head with dreadlocks leaking out like seaweed, He looked around to be the same height of himself, he wore a orange and black checker shirt short sleeve shirt under a green jacket, with lots of pockets, black and gray cargo pants, blue soap shoes, a sliver utility belt wrapped around his waist and was carrying two big black traveling satchels.

Lincoln tilted head, "So why are you running anyway?"

Before the boy can answer there was another scream.

"Hey there's that kid who ripped us off!"

Lincoln turned to see Hank and Hawk running at the two boys.

The dreadlocked boy pointed at the two, "They're the reason why I'm running." The dreadlocked boy then made a ran for it, "Smell you later!" As the boy was running he noticed Lincoln was following him, "Hey why are you following me I don't owe you money?"

Lincoln nodded, "Yeah, but we can hide out at my house it's not that far from here plus you don't look all that bad."

The dreadlocked boy looked ahead, "I'm not bad I just make dumb choices!"

The two kids laughed as they ran along the way Lincoln took the lead and the dreadlocked boy followed suit.

Hawk and Hank tried to keep up, but being a bit on the big side they eventually ran out of steam.

* * *

The two preteens made it to Lincoln's house, Lincoln reached for his key as the other boy looked around after looking at the yard the dreadlocked boy decide to break the ice, "So what's your name?"

Lincoln look back to him before open the door, Lincoln, Lincoln loud." The white hair boy opened the door and as usual no one was at home.

The two boys entered and the dreadlocked boy looked around, "Man your house is big, how many people live here?"

Lincoln put his behind his back, "Well, I my mom, my dad and my 10 sisters so 13 people live here."

The dreadlocked boy almost tripped. "10 sisters!? Getting to the bathroom must be a nightmare!"

Lincoln giggled, "Yeah it's a nightmare sometimes, but you know I wouldn't trade my family for the world."

The dreadlocked boy then looked around curious, "So where are your 10 sisters? You would think this room would be more packed!"

Lincoln smile faded away, "They're all busy with their talents."

The dreadlocked boy tilted his head, "So your family just leaves you alone at home by yourself?"

Lincoln put his hands up, "Well I'm sure someone's here maybe..maybe they're in their rooms."

The dreadlocked haired boy then decided to walk up stairs, Lincoln quickly followed.

Lincoln grabbed one of his bags that hung over his shoulders, "Hey where are you going?"

The dreadlocked boy smiled, "I'm going to find your sisters." He then decided to open each door that he could find he opened the twins door no one was there, he opened Luan and Luna's door no one was there, he opened Lori and Leni's door no one was there, he open the door to Lisa and Lily's room no one there, the bathroom door and finally he open the door that was Lincoln's room.

Lincoln shook his head at the boy, "So are you done yet?"

The dreadlocked boy smirked, "We still have one more door." He then open Lynn's and Lucy's door, he stepped inside and looked around, "Man this room is awesome you have sports on the right, goth on the left!"

Lincoln decide to step into his sister's room as well, "Come on we have to get out of here, my sisters don't like it when I go in their rooms without permission." He tried to tug the dreadlocked boy's bag.

The dreadlocked boy however kept his eye on the room, "Why does one of your sisters have a coffin?"

Suddenly without warning the coffin open and out came a little girl Lucy Loud. Lucy heard noises and decided to check what was in her room she saw Lincoln and she saw another boy, she looked him over as the two boys hugging each other from fear.

Lucy began to blush as she stare at the dreadlocked boy, she sighed.

The two boys then quickly let go of each other, Johnny looks to Lincoln, "This is one of your little sisters right?"

Lincoln nodded, "Yes this is my little sister Lucy, she's goth if you can't tell."

The dreadlocked boy chuckled, "If she was into sport instead that would be kind of surprising."

Lucy got out of her coffin and walked over to the two boys, "Hi Lincoln, who is your friend?"

Lincoln jumped, was this new boy his friend it's been a while since he met Chandler, could he have Chandler and his boy as his friends, "Oh this is my new friend...Actually come to think of it what is your name you never bothered to tell me?" Lincoln looked to the dreadlocked boy.

The dreadlocked boy smirked, Sorry I don't give my name to strangers."

Lucy looked confused, "But I thought you two were friends."

The drealocked boy shook his head, "We're not friends we were just running in the same direction and he saved me."

Lucy looked at the dreadlock, "That's my brother for you always looking out for others."

The dreadlocked boy smiled and put Lincoln into a headlock, "I guess you can say that, but I can take care of myself I once fought three bullies at once."

Lucy's face didn't change expression, "Wicked."

The dreadlock boy then looked to Lincoln, "So would it be alright if I stayed here for an while? I mean I got nothing better to do."

Lincoln looked to the dreadlocked boy he couldn't read the boy, "Well I guess it would be okay as long as you don't try and steal from us."

The dreadlocked boy smiled, "Only if you don't't have anything worth stealing."

* * *

After that little conversation Lincoln, the dreadlocked boy and Lucy decide to go downstairs they went over to the TV and Lucy decided to watch her favorite show Vampires of melancholia. The dreadlocked boy seem to find the show pretty okay though he kept staring at the female vampire breasts.

After a while Lincoln noticed that both the dreadlocked boy and Lucy were in a trance so he decided to leave to go back upstairs once upstairs. He went to Lori and Leni's room and decide to place the hidden camera in there he looked over for a spot to hide the thing he decided to put it in the lower part of their closet, he then sneaked back downstairs and went to the kitchen once at the fridge and pulled out some of his dad's mac and cheese balls.

"What is that?"

Lincoln look to see that the dreadlocked boy and Lucy were right by him, the dreadlocked boy was mesmerized by what Lincoln held in his little container. "Oh this is just leftovers of our dad's mac and cheese balls.

The dreadlocked boy drooled, "So your dad's like a chef?"

Lincoln nodded, "Well he's learning to become one."

Lucy decided to pipe in, "Our father's food is the most amazing thing I've ever eaten in my life, I only wish to be able to enjoy it in my afterlife."

The dreadlocked boy then patted Lucy on the head, "Well wouldn't want you to die, I mean you're too cute for that."

Lucy blushed and due to her pale skin it was easy to see for the boys.

Lincoln laughed, "Watch out or she'll start following you~."

The dreadlock boy continued to pet Lucy, "I wouldn't mind it. He then looked to Lincoln, "Now about those mac and cheese balls."

Lincoln frowned, " Sorry not friend, but you want my mac and cheese balls you got to trade for it."

The dreadlocked boy gave a smirk, "Oh so we're going to play that game are we?" He then reached into his bag and pulled out a container of his own, he opened it and it, "I got a chill dog, a burger 4 by 4 animal style, onion rings and chili fries. I'll trade you my chili dog and chili fries for your mac and cheese balls."

Lincoln drooled at the food in front of him, "Deal." The two swapped foods and went back to watching TV after the show was over the boys went on to play some video games as Lucy went back upstairs to work on her poetry.

Lincoln and his not friend had a fun time, they played all of the multiplayer games Lincoln owned, fighting games, strategy games, RPGs with multiplayer, racing, even party games that were known to ruin friendships. The two boys had a blast, Lincoln hadn't had this much fun since before Clyde moved the white-haired boy wish things could have stayed like this for a little bit more, but eventually the boy had to go home and right on cue said boy paused the game.

The dreadlocked boy looked over to Lincoln and frowned, "Sorry Lincoln, but I got to get going."

Lincoln gave a small smile, "It's okay I understand you got to get home, do you want to hang out again?"

The dreadlocked boy sighs, "I would love to hang out again, but I don't really know how to contact you plus I'm sure I'm going to forget your address and well I don't carry a phone." He rub his arm nervously.

Lincoln then sighs, but he quickly gets a idea Lincoln runs upstairs and into his room, he goes into one of his drawers and grabs both of his walkie talkies, he rushes back downstairs and hands one to the dreadlocked boy. hear these walkie talkies are super strong you still contact me in another town.

The dreadlocked boy looked at the walkie-talkie, "Looks okay to me, okay Lincoln whenever you need me just holler on here and I'll get to you okay?"

Lincoln roses fist and prepare a fist bump, but the dreadlock boy didn't do anything.

The dreadlocked boy rose a eyebrow, "Sorry that's not really my thing."

Lincoln lowered his hand, _'__Really you're just going to leave me hanging__?'_

The dreadlocked boy then put the walkie talkie into one of his satchels and open the door, "Smell you later Lincoln!" With that he walked out the door and began running until he was only a speck.

Lincoln Waved goodbye he had a smile on his face and he hope that he would see his deadlocked friend again, Lincoln closes the door and went to clean up his video games.

* * *

The next day Lincoln woke up from a peaceful slumber well it would have been peaceful if Lori didn't kick open the door and pull his sheets off from under him.

Lori look down at her little brother, "Alright Twerp get up it's time to go to school!"

Lincoln glared at his older sister, "Jeez Lori do you have to be a pain all the time?"

Lori jumps back and then glares again, "Watch your tone with me, you have to listen me, I'm the oldest I'm in charge you got that! I'm queen of this house when mom and dad are out."

Lincoln grab the sheets and put them back on his bed, "Yeah, yeah queen of the house, you'll literally turn me into a human pretzel."

Lincoln sighs, he missed spending time with Lori she used to be one of his favorite sisters if he could even pick a favorite sister, but on certain days specially since she was going to be moving out soon she turned into a real jerk, why does everyone have to like grow up and leave him?"

Lori glared at her little brother, "Look Twerp, I'm warning you, you better listen to me otherwise I'm leaving you here!"

Lincoln look to her, Fine leave! I can my bike to school!" Lincoln then pushed Lori out and slammed the door on her.

Lori clenched her fists and was about to rip her little brother a new one, but she decided to ignore him, she turned to the bathroom line.

The other sisters were shocked at Lincoln's reaction.

Lori frowned, "Listen, you all have a five minute warning, if you're not in the Vanzilla by then you're walking to school!"

Everyone else immediately quickly rushed into the bathroom except for Luan who continue to stare at Lincoln's door she wondered what brought in Lincoln sour attitude. After 5 minutes all of the loud sisters ran into Vanzilla with Lori at the driver's seat. Everyone buckled up and Lori looked to see if Lincoln was in vanzilla she sighed seeing the lack of her little brother and decide to drive off.

Lucy looked out the window of the passenger seat, "You forgot Lincoln."

Lori continue to look at the road, "I didn't forget him, I gave everyone a five minute warning that includes my annoying little brother."

As the Loud sisters drove off Lincoln looked out his window and quickly got dressed, he then quickly ran to Lori and Leni's room, he open the door and grabbed the hidden camera he placed yesterday after grabbing the camera Lincoln went downstairs to make himself breakfast and lunch for today. The white haired boy then called Chandler and asked if he could meet him outside his house.

When Chandler arrived Lincoln noticed that he was with two boys they look like high schoolers

Chandler brought his hands up, "Hey L-train did you get what we need it?"

Lincoln looked at the camera for a quick second, but then thought of Lori's attitude that she gave him this morning he then handed Chandler the camera, "Here it is are these the high schoolers? Are they gonna help us get popular?"

Chandler nodded, "Yep!" He then looked to the two high schoolers and has over the camera, "So is this good enough for you guys?"

the two teenagers look at the camera.

Once Lincoln waking closer he got a good look at the two teenagers, one was lanky with red hair and the other was fat with a baseball cap on his head with brown hair leaking out from the sides.

The two teenagers began to giggle like Dorks, "Yeah this is good, way better than we probably going to get." The lanky one said.

"Wow check out her rack!" the fat one said.

Lincoln was confused, _'__What's a rack?__'_ He then looked to Chandler who was confused as well.

Chandler then coughed, "So when are we going to be in the popular crowd?"

The lanky teenager patted the rich boy's head, "Don't worry, kid thanks to this you're going to be popular until you leave College."

The fat teenager then began to drool, "Hey let's give these two guys a ride to school you go to Royal Woods grade school right?"

The two boys nodded and the teenagers drove them to school.

* * *

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Bad Crowd

**Copyright ****Disclaimer**** I don't own The Loud House.**

**Before we start I wanted to say I'm surprised at how many people remember this story also thanks for the support.**

* * *

On the way to school the girls were doing what they normally did in Vanzilla some fought some read and Lori try to make sure she didn't get distracted and crash.

While Luna was listening to her music Luan decide to tap her shoulder, "Hey Luna do you think there's something wrong with Lincoln?"

Luna took off her headphones, "What are you talking about dude, little guy looks normal as always."

Luan frowned, "I don't think him yelling at Lori is exactly normal."

Luna waved her off, "He probably just got up on the wrong side of the bed, he'll be his normal helpful self later." before she go back to your music Luan grab her headphones.

Luan held onto them, "I'm being serious, we should really talk to him later."

Luun decides to butt in to the conversation, "He's just upset over something lame, maybe him and Clyde had a fight."

The twins decide to join the conversation as well.

Lola popped her head for the seat ahead, "I'm sure Linky's fine, he just needs some time at school to cool off."

Lana nodded in agreement, "Yeah, after me and Mrs. glitter pants over here fight we usually cool off after awhile."

Lucy then threw her opinion, "Maybe he's lonely."

All the sisters look to the goth sister with confusion in their eyes.

Lynn broke the ice,"Why would he be lonely he has 10 sisters for crying out loud?!"

Lucy nodded, "Yes, but when was the last time we decide to hang out with Lincoln?"

Lisa then pulled out a notepad, "Let's see with Lori beginning to look for collages, Leni getting a new job, Luna hanging out with her same-sex acquaintance and the rest of us in our activities we have spent exactly zero time with our brother in the past 4 months.

Everyone started to feel guilty.

Lori looked from the rear view mirror, "Way to make us feel bad Miss smarty pants."

Lisa frowned, "Are we going to commence in spending time with our male sibling or not?"

Lucy piped-in again, I spent time with him yesterday, Lincoln even brought over a friend."

Lynn clapped her hands, "Boom they're Lincoln's got a friend and we can continue with our stuff problem solved!"

Leni looked to tears, "The problem isn't solved Linky is still lonely he can't just spend time with Clyde and this new friend."

Lori didn't look back again, "Okay so who's going to spend time with Lincoln?"

The van then suddenly became quiet.

"I have I have stuff with Sam later/we got a blue bell meeting/sports clubs/I have to bury some grave later/I have to go to work."

Lori rolled her eyes, "Well then I guess that settles that."

Leni decide to speak up again, "We should plan a family day to spend time with each other, maybe we hang out starting tomorrow?"

Everyone else looked nervous, they didn't want cancelled their things, but they also didn't want abandon their brother.

Leni looked around, "Please guys for Linky?" She gave a puppy dogs there which no one can resist.

After reaching Royal Woods grade school The loud sisters agree to spend the next afternoon with their brother.

* * *

Time skip at Royal Woods mall Lincoln Chandler and the two teenagers were at the food court.

Lincoln was eating a chili dog he grew a taste for the flavor since yesterday Chandler was drinking a watermelon smoothie and the two teenagers were sharing a bucket of chicken. Lincoln decide to start the conversation back up again, "So who are we waiting for?"

The fat teenager took a bite of his chicken and look to Lincoln, "We're waiting for a kid he's known to be quite a helpful guy he can get you anything you want."

The two younger boys looked amazed, he must have been a big deal if two teenagers were coming to him for help. Lincoln then took her by the chili dog.

"Hey Lincoln, what are you doing here?"

Lincoln looked to see that the kid they were waiting for was the same dreadlocked boy he met the other day Lincoln started to choke, "What the?! It's you!"

The dreadlock boy chuckled, "Some reaction to give a guy you just met yesterday."

The fat teenager look to the dreadlocked boy, "You the kid?"

The dreadlocked boy looks to the fat teenager, "Yep, I hear you have an assignment for me?"

The lanky teenager looked at the dreadlocked boy to, "Right you are we'll inform you the details, but you have to come with us to the place first."

The dreadlocked boy frowned, "I don't know my parents always told me to never take rides from strangers." He put his finger to his chin.

The lanky teenager got angry, "Look do you want the cash or not?"

The younger boy decided to laugh, " I'm just kidding you guys, of course I'm in, but if you kidnap me you're in a world of hurt."

The boys then finish up their meals and rushed on over to the teenager's car, on the way the five boys were being watched by a Rusty.

Rusty frowned, "Aw man! Lincoln's going places while I'm stuck here in loser city USA."

* * *

Time Skip outside Royal Woods High School, the five boys were waiting for lights turn off after they did they jump out of the bush.

The lanky teenager look to the three younger boys,"Alright here's the thing our science teacher ended up taking our cell phones in class and won't give them back till tomorrow."

The fat one decided to jump in, "Yeah and he locked them in a safe in the science room so we need to sneak in and well you're a kid that's known to be able to get things." He pointed his fat finger at the dreadlocked boy.

The dreadlocked boy then put his hand on his chin, "Sweet, we got a stealth Mission. Sneak past the guards, grab the phone and then meet back out here."

The lanky teenager look to the fat one will actually we're going to be waiting 2 miles back, you're going to be the one sneaking in."

The dreadlocked boy smirked, "Okay, solo mission got it." The boy then decided to look around the school building until he could find an entrance point.

Lincoln started following the boy, "So did you find a way in?"

The dreadlocked boy nodded, "Yep there's a vent that leads into the basement that leads into the hallway which gets me just close enough to the science room."

Lincoln nodded and begin to follow him into the vent. The dreadlocked boy looks behind him, "What are you doing?"

Lincoln looked confused, "Following you?"

The dreadlocked boy shook his head, "With that hair, dude I could see your head a mile away plus the orange shirt isn't very helpful either."

The white hair boy frowned and the dreadlocked boy took notice of it, "I guess you got a point." Lincoln started to turn around.

The dreadlocked Boy sighs, "Okay you can come along, but you got to put this on." The dreadlocked boy handed him a black beanie to put on his head. Lincoln grabbed it and put it on.

The boys then made their way into the air vents while they were crawling Lincoln decided to spark up a conversation, "So do you always help people like this?"

The dreadlocked boy nodded, "I'm too young to get a Job so I kind of have to you know look for work if you catch my drift?"

Lincoln's face showed a little concerned, "You don't you know do crimes do you?"

The Dreadlocked boy rolled his eyes, "You know you ask way too many questions for a sidekick."

Lincoln raised his eyebrow, "Sidekick?

The dreadlocked boy looked back real quick, "Yeah you're my little partner in crime."

Lincoln frowned, "So you are a criminal. Oh great! Realization came to the white hair boy, "And now I'm a accomplish."

The dreadlocked boy smiles, "Yeah I guess you are."

The two boys eventually made it out of the dreadlocked boy kicked in the hatch.

Both boys landed on the ground.

Lincoln looked around, "I don't see any guards."

The dreadlocked boy jumped out of it, "Okay we need to be as quiet as possible so the guards don't hear us keep quiet Lincoln."

Lincoln nodded, "Wait." The dark skin boy stopped what's your name so I know who to blame for the crime?" The white haired boy teased.

The dark skin boy smirked, "You can call me Johnny, Lincoln."

The two boys then went to the door and listen for any signs of security guards after the Coast was clear the two quietly, but quickly dashed through the halls, they then made it to the science room where Johnny pick the lock to the door, after entering the room the two saw the safe where the phones were being kept, the two boys then walk over to the safe and stood in front of it.

Johnny gasped, "Oh no."

Lincoln look to the slightly taller boy, "What's wrong?"

Johnny face palmed, "This safe is electronic safe I can't pick it the normal way."

Lincoln frowned, "So is that it? Game over?"

Johnny look towards the white hair boy, "Not yet, I still got something up my sleeves, Johnny reached into one of his satchels and pulled out a small purple bag and a magnet, "Watch and learn~."

Johnny put the magnet in the little purple bag and put it near the safe he held it to the top left side of the safe by the door after a couple of seconds of holding it there the two boys heard a click and Johnny open the door to the safe.

Lincoln looked amazed, "H-how did you do that?"

Johnny grab the phones and put his equipment back in his bag," You learn all of things when you got a lot of time to yourself."

Footsteps got the boys attention.

A security guard walked to the room, "You're not supposed to be here!" He gave chase to the two boys.

The boys jumped and then look towards an open nearby window, Lincoln grabbed Johnny's hand and they both ran towards the window the two made a mighty jump and grabbed onto a nearby branch while running the security guard try to jump as well, but he was to fat and he fell to the ground where he broke his legs.

Lincoln winced as the security guard was crying on the ground with broken legs.

The two boys got out of tree and it made it up a hill Lincoln noticed that they were still being chased by another security guard from the school, he notice that there were trash cans nearby and grab the lids he gave one to Johnny.

Johnny looked confused at it, "What, you want me to throw this at him?"

Lincoln shook his head, "No use it to slide down the hill!" Lincoln jumped on the hill and use the lid as a snowboard Johnny followed suit, both boys sled down the hill they noticed the security guard chasing tried to follow them, but he tripped and fell down the hill and into a ditch.

When Lincoln and Johnny got down the hill the two boys threw the trash lids away and ran off laughing.

The two boys made a successful escape, Lincoln once again rose his fist to a fist bump and quickly remembered that Johnny wouldn't give it back, but before he could retract his fist Johnny fist bumped him.

Lincoln smiled at the action.

* * *

Later the five boys then met up at the predetermined spot and Johnny and handed the high schoolers their phones back.

The lanky teen smiled, "Not bad guys this is the last favor I'm asking of ya."

The Fat boy chuckled, "Yeah you two are alright."

Johnny frown at the two high schoolers, "Hello this isn't a favor this is a job."

The lanky boy frowned and pulled out some $20's dollar bills, "Okay how much do we owe you?"

Johnny grabbed all the money in the lanky boy's hand, "I think this will cover it!" He then began to walk away.

The fat boy laughs, but got smacked in the head by the lanky teen.

Chandler then piped-in, "Alright so what do you guys want to do now?"

The fat boy look towards the rich boy "We're heading to a party you boys in?"

Chandler and Lincoln nodded, but the white hair boy look towards the dark skin one and ran towards him.

Lincoln grabbed his arm, "Hey where are you going?"

Johnny looked towards Lincoln, "I was heading home."

Lincoln looks sad, "You don't want to stick around? We're heading to a party."

Johnny shook his head, "No thanks I'm not really into parties besides I don't really trust those guys."

Lincoln rubbed his arm, "I know they look a bit sketchy, but Chandler is a nice guy."

Johnny looked skeptical at the white haired boy, "Really? what's he done for you lately?"

Lincoln opens his mouth, but couldn't find an answer.

Johnny turned away and wave towards The white haired boy, "Smell you later Linc, maybe I'll let you meet my ten sisters."

Lincoln watch Johnny leave and started to question if what he was doing was the right thing he walked back towards the group, "Hey guys, I got a question?

The fat boy looked to Lincoln, "What is it little man?"

Lincoln scratched his neck, "Are there going to be any cute girls at this party?"

Chandler smirked, "Nice question Loud! Thought you were going to ask something dorky for a second there."

The lanky teenager smiled, "Don't worry little dude there are tons of hot chicks there."

Lincoln then pointed towards himself, "Sweet, I'm going to head back to my place and get prepared for the ladies." The boys start to get up to get rowdy as Lincoln walked away, Lincoln decided that he rather be at home his family is probably waiting for him.

After walking home Lincoln noticed how dark it was man I hope I didn't miss my curfew he made it to the front door where he opened it and saw his family gathered in the living room.

Lincoln looked confused, "Hey guys what's going on?"

Lori who was on the couch crying with the rest of the family surrounding her got up and started to walk towards Lincoln he took a step back. He thought was going to get hit by the eldest sibling when suddenly he felt her arms wrapped around him.

Lori brought her little brother close to her chest, "Lincoln I'm really sorry for all the things I said, you are such a great little brother!"

Lincoln grew confused, "Lori are you okay?"

Lori shook her head, "No I literally had the most awful day at school!"

**Flashback to earlier at the Royal Woods High School.**

Lori was walking down the hall bored as always, "God I literally hate school! Why can't I just graduate already." As she continue to walk down the hall she noticed that a lot of her peers were giggling and laughing at their phones something must have gone viral as always after a while she noticed that all the boys were drooling at her, "Okay literally what is going on today?"

Once she reached study hall she noticed that a bunch of boys were checking her out, "Okay what is going on today, people are giggling at me and checking me out, not that I don't blame them I am the most prettiest girl in my family. Oh great I'm starting to act like Lola."

Lori then decided to see what was on her phone hoping to find some text from Bobby's she noticed that she got mentioned in a video Lori grew curious and decide the watch said the video. She gasped, there was her in her underwear, she was in a white tank top and her blue and white boxers.

She started to grip her phone so tightly that she almost broke in half, after that she went to look for Luan who was in the middle of gym class Lori asked if she could have talked to her younger sister in private there were no problems with the request until Lori grabbed her by her shoulders and slammed her into a locker.

Lori looked if she was ready to kill, "Why did you do it?!"

Luan was taken back, "Why did I do what?"

Lori pulled out her phone and showed the video of her in her underwear, "I know that you put cameras all over the house we all know, now tell me why did you decide to upload this and why I shouldn't give you the worst beating in your life!"

Luan was scared," I didn't make that video I promise!"

Lori squeezed harder, "Right I find that hard to believe due to that mountain a videos you have of Lincoln!"

Luan start to shake, "Yeah, but I never uploaded any of them and even if I did I would have asked for his permission you have to believe me Lori!"

Lori looked into her younger sister's eyes and noticed that she wasn't lying. She decided to let go of her sister, "You're not lying, but what kind of monster would do this to me?!" She then fell to the ground and started weeping, "Literally my reputation is over!"

Luan lowered herself to the ground and hugged her older sister, she rubbed her back as Lori held on to her for support.

**Flashback over.**

After hearing the story a second time the family felt even more bad for Lori. Lincoln looked the worst given the fact that he was the one who caused this to happen.

Everyone started comforting the oldest sister, the Loud parents smiled at the sweet moment between the children, eventually everyone split up and went to their own rooms. Lincoln felt the guilt him like a train, he tried to read his comics and make a toy model, but he was too distracted by what trouble he has caused for his big sister, after a while Lynn jr. enters his room.

Lynn looks towards her little brother, "Hey Lincoln, want to play a game?"

Lincoln shrugs his shoulders, "Okay, what's it called?"

Lynn smirked, "It's called punch or truth!"

Lincoln looked worried about the game Lynn wanted to play, "I don't like the name of that game."

Lynn cracked her knuckles, "You'll have nothing to worry about as long as you tell the truth."

Lynn to asks the first question, "Okay Stinkoln, question number one did you put a camera in Lori and Leni's room?"

Lincoln winced he started to grow nervous, "No."

Lynn punched him in the arm, "Did you put a camera in their room?"

He rubs his arm, "No."

Lynn punched in the stomach hard, "Did you put a camera in their room?"

Lincoln started to tear up due to the punch in his gut, "No." The game went on like this for a while when Lynn kept asking the same question over and over again and every time Lincoln said no she punched him in a new area his face, his neck it wasn't a pretty show.

After the 15th time Lincoln is on the ground and Lynn grab him by the front of his shirt, "You know I thought you were different Lincoln, you weren't like those other boys ,you were sweet and caring, but now I know you're just a pig! A pig who just thinks for themselves and is a selfish coward!" She threw Lincoln to the ground and he ran out of his room down the stairs and out of the house.

Lynn ran to the porch, "And don't come back!" She started to tear up and fall to her knees, "Why Lincoln why…"

After the beating Lincoln received he didn't know where to go, he couldn't go to Ronnie Ann's or Clyde's due to them not being in Royal Woods anymore and he was too far away to go to his old friends and he didn't want to go to Chandler's party.

He decided to walk around the block, but what turned into around the block turn into him walking into the park went to the park Lincoln decide to sit on a nearby bench he noticed someone was walking in the park late at night too.

"Lincoln is that you?"

Lincoln squinted his eyes and looked around, "Johnny?"

Johnny got a good look at Lincoln once walking over to the white haired boy "What happened to you? You look like you got into a fight with the monkeys at the zoo?"

Lincoln sighs, "It's sort of a long story."

Johnny reached into his satchel and pulled out a first aid kit, "Well start explaining cause you ain't going anywhere for awhile."

* * *

**End of chapter 2.**


	3. The Search

**Copyright Disclaimer I don't own** **The**** Loud House.**

* * *

At the park Johnny was patching up Lincoln, the Loud's middle child was finish explaining what had happened to himself back at his home and the dreadlocks boy nodded as he followed along.

Johnny just got finished putting a bandage around the white hair boy's head, "So let me get this straight, you put a hidden camera in your older sister's room and a bunch of teenagers posted the video footage online?"

Lincoln nodded, "Yes and now my sister is a laughing stock and my family is going to hate me!"

Johnny rolled his eyes, "They're not going to hate you."

Lincoln shook his head. "Yes yes they are, I've done plenty of stupid things like this in the past and they hated me those times too."

Johnny snorted, "You cause trouble? Your like the most nicest kid in the world."

Lincoln pouted, "It's true, I've done plenty of bad things!"

Johnny challenges Lincoln, "Like what?"

Lincoln looked to Johnny, "Well there is this one time when it was my parents anniversary, I ruined the picture by forcing everyone to not be themselves then there was the time that I hogged a limo that I won for my family to use and after that I was excited that my parents might have got rid of my sisters."

Lincoln started to tear up due to recalling his past faults, "Probably the worst thing I did was lying about being bad luck.

Johnny sighs and clapped his hands together, "First it sounds like you can be selfish a times, but that's good no one likes a Mary Sue and I know I'm a selfish kid too, but you're like eleven right, I'm 12 we're preteens we're going to do stupid stuff."

Lincoln looked to the ground, "Yeah, but when I mess up my sister's let me have it."

Johnny placed a hand on Lincoln's shoulder, "If your sisters make you feel bad for your mess ups just ignore them, again we're stupid preteens we're going to mess up and we're going to make people angry at us, but that shouldn't stop us from being ourselves."

Lincoln then look to Johnny, "What do you think I should do about my family now? I don't think ignoring then is a option right now."

Johnny looked at the moon, "Well I'm pretty sure your family knows what you did so I say take your punishment like a man and when you're free I'll see you on the outside."

Lincoln smiled, "You want to hang out again?"

Johnny nodded, "Sure, I mean you did give me a walkie-talkie after all, if your family lets you keep your walkie-talkie we can even talk when you're grounded."

Lincoln gets up from the bench the two boys were sitting on, "You're right I'm going to face the music like a man or like a kid..man kid whatever I'm going!"

Johnny smiled he was proud of the white haired boy, "Okay well would you like me to walk with you for support?"

Lincoln jumped, "Really you're fine with walking me home?"

Johnny lifted his chest, "Sure I got plenty of time before I need to get home I can walk you to your place first."

Lincoln smiled, "Thanks Johnny."

Johnny wraps an arm around Lincoln, "No prob what are friends for?"

Lincoln smile grew wider, "We're friends?!

Johnny frowned, "Not if you keep looking at me like that we're not."

The two boys started walking to The Loud House.

Lincoln looks to Johnny, "So do you have any siblings?"

Johnny shook his head, "Nope can't say that I do."

Lincoln smiled as the two walked, "I bet you would make a great brother."

Johnny suddenly stopped Lincoln noticed and look to the deadlock boy.

Lincoln slouched, 'Aw man, I'm such an idiot, I shouldn't have just said that out loud!' Lincoln speaks up, "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking when I when said that."

Johnny looks to Lincoln, "I think we should make a detour."

Lincoln rose a eyebrow, "To where?"

Johnny smirked, "We're heading to my house then to the party."

* * *

**Back in The Loud House.**

Luna crossed her arms, "No way dude the little dude would never do such a thing."

Lucy nodded in agreement, "Highly doubtful."

The twins put their hands on their hips, "Yeah!"

Lisa adjusted her glasses, "I apologize fellow sisters, but our male sibling is indeed a delinquent street name: Criminal."

The Loud sisters were in living room as Lynn told Lisa what has happened earlier with Lincoln

Lisa along with Luan placed hidden cameras all over the house something Lincoln didn't take into account when he performed his crime from the day before Lisa managed to spot Lincoln both going in, inside and coming out of Lori and Leni's room.

Lisa looks saddened, "I-I truly wish that our brother wasn't a criminal, but the evidence does not lie, he went into our oldest siblings room and planted a hidden camera in there while we were departing to school."

Lynn stayed quiet after she informed Lisa of Lincoln's confession.

Leni looks to the sports sister, "Um can we see your proof?"

The other sisters look to the second oldest sister in surprised.

Leni looked around, "I don't think it's fair that you two are accusing little Linky of such a crime out without any hard proof."

Lisa pulled out a tablet and showed the videos of Lincoln entering and leaving Lori and Leni's room, "Is this enough proof for you second oldest sister?"

Leni gasped she then ran to her room with tears in her eyes.

The other sisters were shocked the twins hugged each other as Luna grabbed her heart, Luan looks like she was about to vomit.

Luan took a hard swallow and grab the tablet, "W-why would Lincoln do this?"

Lynn threw her arms up, "Because he's a good for nothing, pervert, punk!" Lynn let out a mighty scream.

Lynn didn't believe her own words, but sadly she didn't know what caused her buddy to do this. She should have stayed at home or she should have been watching over him, what kind of older sister was she if she and the others were around more they could have prevented this from happening."

What happened to them always having each other's back, all of these thoughts we're in the tomboy's head, but sadly she wasn't good at expressing her feelings so all anyone ever saw was her violent ways.

Luna decide to leave the room, but Luan stopped her, "Luna, where are you going?"

Luna glared at her her sister, "I think the little dude lying."

Lynn look to Luna, "Why would I lie about like this?"

Luna began to walk down, she towered over her little sister, "I think you're just mad at the little dude and you tricked Lisa here so you can get your little revenge!"

Lynn cross her arms, "Forget you Luna I had to beat up Lincoln just so I could get his confession!"

The others were shocked at what the Tomboy said.

Lynn looked around and suddenly felt outnumbered, "What?"

Lisa decided to break the ice, "You harmed our male sibling?"

Lynn shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah you said just in case get a confession out of him, what's the big deal we get into fights all the time."

It was true the Loud siblings had gotten into multiple fights, tons of which resulted in a humongous dust cloud, but when it came to a beating the siblings never dared threaded on that poisonous soil even the twins that were known to fighting never wanted to cause that much harm to each other.

Luan shook her head and marched upstairs, she returned wearing a light jacket.

The other sisters looked confused.

Lola broke up from the group, "Where are you going?"

Luann marched to the door after reaching it she looked to her sisters, "I'm going out there to find my little brother." She slammed the door and left the house.

Luna was about to chase after her, but suddenly her cell phone went off she turned toward the remaining sisters, "Look dudes I got to take care of this you guys work this out on your own okay?"

Lana look worried, "But what about Lincoln?"

Luna waved off the little tomboy, "Little dude probably got set up by some jerk, I'm sure he'll be back in an hour."

Luna answered her phone as she walked upstairs and had a dumb Grin on her face, "Sup Sam, how's it going?"

Sam giggled, "Well you know listen to music, hey would you like to come a jamming party with me?"

Luna quickly looked downstairs the rest of her sisters were still worrying about Lincoln, Luna started to wonder if it would be best to wait here with her sisters or go out and party with Sam. Luna was unsure of what to choose, but as a teenager we often make the wrong decision, "Sure! Dude I love to go to a party with you!"

Sam was psyched, "Great I'll pick you up in 5 minutes!"

* * *

In Beaverton the two preteens were roaming inside a one-story house, the house was nothing special, there was two bedrooms, a small kitchen, a medium sized living room and both bedrooms were equipped with a bathroom that came with a sink toilet and shower.

the two boys were inside Johnny's room, Lincoln noticed how much more room there was compared to his bedroom there was a desk overflowing with blueprints, a shelf of video games and even a medium-sized HDTV in here, his bed was just his size. There was a large safe by the door which Lincoln can only wonder but what was contained inside it.

Lincoln noticed that Johnny was refilling his bag with all sorts of equipment, a grappling hook, a piggy bank, umbrella he managed to fit a baseball bat in one of his bags, "Do you always carry so much stuff with you?"

Johnny didn't look back towards Lincoln, "I always like to be prepared for anything." After he was finished packing he decided to grab another ski mask just in case, "Come on! We got a party to crash!"

Back at The Loud House Luna was walking out the door to go to her party she was pumped being able to hang out with Sam some more and was completely oblivious to the situation in hand.

Upstairs Leni and their remaining sisters except Lori we're watching her through Lisa and Lily's window.

Lana pouted, "I can't believe Luna is ditching us to hang out with her dumb friends!"

Lola nodded in agreement, "Yeah what if Lincoln is hurt out there?"

Leni stayed quiet as her sisters complain she didn't know what to do, her little brother was missing Lori was a wreck Luan suddenly was being serious and Luna was being really selfish, she just want everything to go back to normal.

Lisa decide to get everyone's attention, "Fear not siblings for which if my calculations are right our parents will arrive shortly and we will explain to them what has transpired in the past hour." And just like that both Loud parents entered the room.

Rita looked around, "Alright kids, we need you to slowly and calmly tell us what happened."

The girls started talking all at once causing of mishmash of sentences.

Rite pulled out an air horn and used it, "Okay let's try that again slowly and calmly tell us what happened!"

Leni decided to explain, "Lynn hit Linky and then after that he ran away crying and we got mad Lisa cause she told Lynn to hit Linky and then after that Luan went to go find him and then after that Luna left to go to a party instead of helping find him."

The two parents were shocked not only by Lincoln running away, but finding out that Lynn hit her little brother and Luan seeming to be more serious, however they weren't surprised by Luna she was known to be a bit of a rebel ever since her first concert.

Lynn Sr. claps his hands, "All right we're going to find Lincoln, Leni and Lynn go searching for Lincoln at his favorite spots don't forget to bring Lori. Your mother and I will take Lisa, the twins and Lucy in Vanzilla everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded and moved out.

* * *

**Time Skip back to the boys.**

Lincoln and Johnny were prepping up for their attack, Johnny handed Lincoln a grenade.

Lincoln jumped up in fear, "Why are you caring a-"

Johnny laughed, "Relax it's not a real grenade, it's a smoke one pull the pin and throw when I tell ya to."

Lincoln calm down and nodded at his head, "So I just got to wait for your signal?"

Johnny nodded, "Yep, you do your thing and we dash out of here like a chicken without its head."

The two boys then got into their positions Lincoln got into through the back way of where the party was being held and Johnny went for the front entrance, wasn't so hard to get into a party when it was held in a old factory, what they made no one cared, they're too busy partying.

Inside the party was Luna and her friends having the time of their lives, drinking punch, talking, dancing Luna was having a blast and she wouldn't trade this time with Sam for anything then lingering in the back of her mind was her little brother. She pictured him scared and alone wondering where his music loving big sister was.

Luna immediately shook her head and went back to focusing on the party, still her little brother was in her train of thought.

Sam suddenly hug Luna, "Hey Moonshine I heard you were a party animal when you going to get out of your cage?"

Luna giggled, "Trust me love you don't want me to get out of my cage she might tear this place up."

Sam giggled which was music to Luna's ears suddenly thoughts were replaced by Sam and Sam only.

the DJ decide to change the song that was playing.

_Arf Arf  
_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah (Grrrr)_

_Uh, Yeah don't get it twisted_

_This rap shit, is mine_

_Mother F ing, it's not, a fucking, game_

_F!$# what you heard_

_It's what you hearin'_

_It's what you hearin' (Listen)_

_It's what you hearin' (Listen)_

_It's what you hearin' (Listen)_

_[Verse 1]_

_X gon give it to ya_

_F!$# waitin' for you to get it on your own_

_X gon' deliver to ya_

_Knock knock, open up the door, it's real_

_Wit the non-stop, pop pop and stainless steel_

_Go hard gettin busy wit it_

_But I got such a good heart that_

_I'll make a motherfucker wonder if he did it_

_D#$! right and I'll do it again_

_Cuz I am right so I gots to win_

_Break bread wit the enemy_

_But no matter how many cats I break bread wit_

_I'll break who you sendin me_

Elsewhere in the party Chandler and two teenage boys from earlier we're hanging out in a small corner of the factory they were chatting and checking out the girls at the party.

Chandler looked around for Lincoln, "Man wears Lincoln? he's really missing the party!"

The lanky teen waves him off, "Who cares about that loser we got what we needed from him."

"Yeah and if the cops show up we can blame the video on him and he'll take the fall." The fat teen added.

Chandler look worried, "That's a little messed up don't you think?"

The fat teen them looked Chandler, "What do you care didn't you trick him into getting you free stuff once?"

Chandler sat up in anger, "Hey I-I may have tricked them for getting free stuff, but at least I'm not going to send him to jail for trying to impress you jerks!"

The two teens then got up and towered over Chandler. The preteen was scared.

The lanky boy grab them by the shirt and brought him to his face, "Look at how ungrateful you are, we're going to give you the time of your lives for what next 8 years and you have the nerve to start worrying about the scapegoat, look your little friend Lincoln Loud it's going to have everyone know he's a big pervert, taking care taking pictures of naked kids isn't exactly something they give you a slap on the wrist for."

"He's going to be the fall guy whether you like it or not got it Chandler?" The fat teen added while poking him in the stomach.

The lanky teen dropped Chandler on his butt, he before could even get a response the three boys heard a click.

Tisk tisk tisk "I got to say that is not how friends should treat each other."

The boys turned and saw Johnny leaning on the wall by them, what scared the two teens more than the preteen hearing them was the fact that he was holding a tape recorder.

Johnny tossed the recorder up and down,"Let's see if I heard that right." He pressed play, "Look at how ungrateful you are, we're going to give you the time of your lives for what next 8 years and you have the nerve to start worrying about the scapegoat, look your little friend Lincoln Loud it's going to have everyone know he's a big pervert, taking care taking pictures of naked kids isn't exactly something they give you a slap on the wrist for."

"He's going to be the fall guy whether you like it or not got it Chandler?" Johnny pressed stop and smiled, "Yep I heard that correctly, but you guys wouldn't want the cops to find out about this would you ya?"

The two teens looked at each other and nodded in agreement, "Grab him!" The two teens tried and tackled the preteen, but Johnny moved out of the way and made a run for it.

The three boys made it made their way into the sea of teenagers, Johnny ducked and weaved through them as the two teenagers were trying to get past any teenager in their way. Johnny eventually made it to the middle of the room, He pulled out his walkie-talkie, "Lincoln, scorpion!"

He didn't notice that Luna was standing right by it and jumped as a preteen yelled into a walkie-talkie.

Luna look down and only got a glimpse of the preteen before he dashed off again to the entrance of the factory, "Did that little dude know by baby bro?"

Sam screamed as a grenade landed in her hands before anyone could say anything it went off and cause a huge explosion of white smoke all the teenager started coughing and wheezing then if the night couldn't get any worse everyone started hearing police sirens.

"Book it! It's the fuzz! Someone yelled.

Immediately everyone started panicking and tried to escape tried to being the keyword, Luna just as she's about to make her escape to Sam's car was grabbed by police officer she didn't see the cop in front of her and a woman officer made sure to be quiet through the smoke, the officer then brought Luna into the backseat of her squad car and made sure she couldn't get out.

Luna look like she was about to give the electric chair, "Dude my folks are going to kill me."

* * *

As the boys were making their escape Lincoln ran into Chandler who stopped him.

Lincoln Grew confused, "Chandler I thought you would be miles away by now?"

Chandler laughed, "Yeah I am going to be, but I saw you and I wanted to say something."

Lincoln blinked, "Okay...what is it?"

The rich boy held his arm nervously, "I want to say I'm..I'm sorry for being a jerk to ya."

Lincoln was surprised, he never thought he would hear Chandler apologize for anything.

Chandler continued, "I hope we could still be friends, but right now I think we should not see each other for a while." Chandler then ran off.

Lincoln wanted to call for him, but he decide to leave it as is and get away before the cops grabbed him.

Back to the Loud family everyone was worried for Lincoln, the parents and kids in the VanZilla drove everywhere in search of the white haired boy, Lori, Leni and Lynn went everywhere they fought Lincoln would go to and lastly Luan was on a journey of her own.

Luan tried calling all of her friends to see if they've seen Lincoln, She uploaded a small video on her site of herself saying that her little brother ran off and she's searching for him she would offer a free birthday party to anyone that could find him and bring him to her, at any moment she was she was hoping that she would just happen to run into her little brother, but sadly she could not find Lincoln no matter how hard she tried.

As she was growing tired she noticed that she was walking by a police station, "Duh I can just ask the officer to fight him. she went inside to find the nearest police officer and on the way if you heard a familiar voice.

"Little sis."

Luan turned and to her shock saw Luna behind bars, "What the, Luna why are you in jail?!"

Luna grew nervous, "Um I partied to hard?"

Luan was not impressed, "Mom and dad are going to kill you, you know that right?"

Luna put her hands to her face, "I know, you don't think I know that I've never been to jail. How do I even begin to explain this to our folks?"

"I think we'll understand just fine."

Luna removed her hands from her eyes and saw the rest of her family well except for Lincoln staring at her.

An police officer walked up to the group, "Which one's yours?"

Lynn pointed towards Luna, "The one in purple who is going to be grounded for a year."

Rita looked to the officer, "While we're here you wouldn't happen to have seen a white haired little boy? He's this tall, has a chipped tooth and has freckles on his face."

The officer wrote down the description of Lincoln and then proceeded to open the cell letting Luna out, "We'll get back to you and let you know when we find him."

Suddenly Rita's phone went off and she decide to answer it, "Hello?"

"Mom, it's me Lincoln!"

The mother was over joyed to hear baby boy's voice, "Lincoln sweetie are you okay? you're not hurt are you? Sweetie please tell me where you are?"

Lincoln laughed, "I'm fine Mom. I'm at the park I'm sitting near the pond where Pop Pop like to go feed the ducklings."

The family let out a sigh of relief due the hearing that Lincoln was all right however before they could leave a fat rich man showed up and marched right to the officer.

The officer looked at the rich man, "Can I help you sir?"

"I'm here to pick up my son I believe that's him cowering in fear in the back with his chubby Associate?" He pointed to the back of the jail cell and true as he said The lanky teen and the chubby teen were cowering in fear due to the presence of the rich man.

The lanky teen smile nervously at his dad, "Hey dad how's it going hope I didn't drag you down here for nothing?"

The rich man then frowned at the teens, "I can't believe you two you say you're going out studying, but I knew that was a bunch of bull and now I find out you threw a party in broken down factory and worst of all you were forcing a preteen to do your bidding, what did Lincoln loud ever do to you?"

"Lincoln?!" The Louds yelled.

Lola decided to walk up and answer the question everyone was wondering, "What does my big brother have to do with any of this?"

The rich man look towards the little pageant winner, "Well apparently my son and his idiot friend went against their better judgment and thought that it would be okay to blackmail your brother into making the video of a blond girl dancing in her underwear!"

Lola jumped up in joy then pointed towards Lynn and Lisa, "Haha in your faces I knew Linky would never do such an awful thing he was being blackmailed the whole time by those big doofuses. She then pointed towards the two teens who couldn't help, but feel ashamed.

Lisa walked over to the rice man, "If I may ask how did you know of this information?"

Another officer walked into the room, "Some kid with a bag on his head dropped off a recorder with a confession on it. I then called Mr. Richter here to pick these two up. The officer pointed to the two teens.

Lori walked up to the two teams and they fell to the floor in fear.

The two teams started blubbering, "Please forgive us we weren't thinking we're dumb teenagers!"

The Loud sisters started throwing suggestions at Lori, "Have them clean our house, make them your slaves for a year, make them eat a bucket of garbage, allow me to use them as lab rats for a life!"

Lori sighs, "I know this is against my better judgement, but you two are free to go."

The two teams were utterly confused, "Huh?!"

Lori glares at the two teenagers, "You're lucky I'm letting you off with a warning!"

The rich man sighs as well, "You two idiots are lucky that she went easy on you. Come on, let's go once I'm done with you're going to wish you were in this cell."

The two teams grumbled as they were pushed by the rich man, "Yes sir/Yes dad."

After that was over the family decided to get to Lincoln as fast as possible to the park.

* * *

Meanwhile the two preteens were already at the park, They were laughing at how crazy the teenagers went once their party was crashed.

Lincoln wipes away a tear, "Man that was awesome, usually my plans crash and burns, but yours was flawless."

Johnny waves him off, "Eh I wouldn't say it was flawless there were some holes in it like Swiss cheese." The preteen drooled a bit as he thought of Swiss cheese.

Lincoln laughed, "So do you want to crash another party tomorrow?"

Johnny scratched his chin, "I don't know I got school tomorrow and I'm pretty wiped out after school to crash a party twice in one week."

The two boys shared another laugh.

Lincoln heard the car horn of Vanzilla, "Well I guess that's my family honking for me I'll see you when I'm out."

Johnny raised his fist at Lincoln, "I'll be waiting Lincoln."

The two boys shared a fist bump and parted ways. When Lincoln made it to the van he was greeted by hugs and kisses from his family, they all told him how worried they were about him after he ran away and he apologize for causing them to worry.

Lincoln broke away from the hug, "Sorry for making you worry guys I just-"

Leni hugs him again, "Don't worry Lincoln, we know you were blackmailed into recording Lori changing."

Lincoln wasn't surprised that they knew of his crime, "Yeah sorry about that Lori."

Lynn Sr. crossed his arms, "Well I'm sorry to do this son, but you have to be punished no TV video games or internet for 2 months and you're not allowed to be out of the house by 5.

Rita put her hands on her hips, "We think this is a fair punishment, after all it was either this or you going to prison and none of us would want that."

Lincoln nodded, "Believe me that's way more than fair."

After that the family drove home and once reaching their home everyone went back to doing what they normally did except for Lincoln who immediately went to his room.

Lincoln lays on his bed and look up the ceiling, "Well this is better than going to jail, but how I'm going to kill time for 2 months?"

Suddenly a knock was heard on Lincoln's door.

He gets up to open it and finds out that it was Lori.

Lincoln suddenly grew scared, "L-Lori please don't turn me into a human pretzel!" Lincoln shielded himself from any upcoming pain.

Lori instead walking into the closet and hugged him.

Again Lincoln was surprised at the different actions Lori was giving him lately.

Lori rested her head on top of Lincoln's, "I'm sorry about what happened."

Lincoln Grows even more confused, "Why are you sorry?"

Lori rubbed her head on his, "Because if I was around more- no if any of us were around more you wouldn't have been put in such a position, literally I've been a bad sister lately and once you're ungrounded we are going to hang out just like we used too."

Lincoln's eyes start to bright up, "Really where going to start hang out again?"

Lori pulled away and smiled, "Yep you me and our sisters are going to start acting like a family again."

Lincoln was beaming with excitement, this was all he wanted, to be able to hang out with his sisters to talk with him, to play with them, it is like dream and he didn't want to wake up.

Lincoln pulls away and hops into bed, "I'm going to bed right now so the next two months just zoom right by!"

Lori giggled, "Well then I guess this is where I say goodnight, sleep tight twerp." Lori let herself out and close the door.

Lincoln then shut his eyes a big smile on his face, this is going to be start of a brand new life. the way here boy drifted off into sleep and dreamed of spending time with his family and sisters even his new friend Johnny was thrown into the mix.

* * *

**End of chapter 3**


	4. Brothers

**Copyright Disclaimer I don't own The Loud House.**

* * *

At first Lincoln Loud thought the next two months of his life were going to be rather boring, I mean no TV, no internet, no friends, what was one supposed to do to kill the time, but luckily for the white hair boy he had a friend on the outside who is more than willing to make the time speed right by.

Johnny let Lincoln watch or in his case listen to all of his favorite shows through the walkie-talkie, Being grounded also meant that Lincoln was isolated to his room he couldn't spend time with his sisters so instead he got to learn more about his new friend Johnny as they talked on his walkie-talkie.

Luckily for Lincoln his bedroom happened to be soundproof since he lived in a closet so no one ever caught on to him cheating his grounding except for Luan and Lisa who had cameras in his room, but they figure they might as well keep their mouth shut even though Lisa didn't approve of lying.

After 2 months of hanging out through walkie-talkie the two boys grew a bond that only made their friendship stronger, Lincoln thought of Johnny as the big bro he never had and Johnny thought of Lincoln as little bro he never knew he wanted.

It was a typical morning in the Loud House everyone was groggy and we're trying to get rid of the sand from their eyes, it was the start of a brand new school day and no one wanted to get up, but sadly they had to form their usual line in front of the bathroom. Lori decided to head downstairs to make the morning coffee, but to her surprise she saw Lincoln downstairs as well he was cooking everyone's favorite types of eggs.

Lori smiled to her little better, "Morning Twerp, I'm surprise you're making breakfast for us you want me to drive you somewhere?"

Lincoln shook his head, "Na I'm just in a good mood today, I'm no longer grounded and I'm going to make the best of it!"

Lori sipped her coffee, "That's great to hear I've been waiting for this day too!"

Lincoln then placed all of his sisters breakfast on the table and grabs his backpack.

Lori rose an eyebrow, "Um where are you going in such a hurry, the others and I aren't even dressed for school?"

Lincoln chuckled, "Actually I was planning on walking to school today I was going to meet up with someone."

Lori rolled her eyes, "Is it Clyde? I swear he needs to stop freaking out when he comes in contact with me."

Lincoln smile went down a bit, "Actually Clyde moved away from Royal Woods a while ago."

Lori noticed the sadness on Lincoln face, "O-Oh Lincoln I didn't know I'm sorry." She felt bad for complaining about one of my closest friends who wasn't even here anymore.

Lincoln waved her off, "It's okay you didn't know besides you should be happy now you can focus on Bobby and not I have to worry about Clyde trying to steal you away from him." He then ran out the door while putting his backpack on.

Lori looked down to her coffee, _'__I didn't even know Clyde left, we really haven't been paying attention to him I'm such a bad sister__.'_

* * *

**On the way to school Lincoln took a detour to the park, there he saw Johnny selling a kid that looked suspiciously like Lincoln a box of zombie looking cereal.**

Johnny pulled out another box, "So I have regular or Raisin the dead flavor take your pick."

The doppelganger scratched his chin, "Hard choice I think I'll go with regular." He pointed towards the regular box of Zombie Bran.

Johnny smiled, he reached into one of his satchels and pulled out a bottle of milk along with a plastic spoon and bowl, milk and utensils.

The Doppelganger reaches into his pockets and pulled out some money. The two boys trade their items and went there Mary way, Johnny noticed Lincoln and waved at him.

Lincoln runs over, "I see you're still scamming people how much did you charge for that box of cereal?"

Johnny smirked, "I charge for the normal price of it, but I only spent five on it."

Lincoln look confused, "five bucks?"

Johnny shook his head, "Nope five finger discount." Johnny laughed.

Lincoln put a hand to his face, "I swear one of these days you're going to end up in jail Jon."

Johnny crossed his arms, "Hey jail ain't that bad I just got to remember to not drop the soap."

Lincoln looked confused, "Why?"

Johnny then blushed, "From what I hear you don't want to know."

Lincoln then put his hands up, "And based off that I don't want you to tell me."

The two boys then shared a laugh.

Lincoln then heard an alarm go off on his watch, "Sorry got to go class is going to begin in 30 minutes, I got to book to school!"

Johnny grabbed his arm, "Leave it to me we'll take my Moped!" Johnny lead Lincoln to his ride and the two hopped on and drove off.

As the two boys drove away Royal Woods Elementary they talked about what they had planned for after school. Johnny suggested they head to the mall and visit the food court we can decide to add on to that by suggesting they also head to the arcade and a comic book store. The two boys agreed on that plan and once Johnny let Lincoln off he drove to his school in Beaverton.

* * *

**Time skip to Royal Woods High School**

Luna was packing her things until suddenly she felt someone wrap their arms around her.

"Hey moonshine, how's it going?" The hugger turned out to be Sam.

Luna blushed, "Oh hey love I was just packing put to get on home." Luna closed her locker.

Sam frowned, "You're headed home already? I thought we could hit the mall real quick."

Luna look conflicted she promised her family that she would spend time with them today, but she also wanted to spend time with her crush Sam Sharp, "I have a thing I need to go to, but I guess I could tell them I'll be a little late."

Sam hugs Luna again, "Sweet I'll go get my car and I'll go get Ruth and George!" Sam ran off as Luna blushed.

Luna gave a drunk smile and continue to watch her Crush run off.

**Time skip to after School**

After school the sisters were coming home from their activities early and the twins, Lucy and Lisa were the first to get home.

Lucy look to her younger sisters, "So what should we do to bound with Lincoln today?"

The other sisters look at each other as Lucy waited for a suggestion.

Lisa rose her hand, "Perhaps it would be best if we were engaged in an activity our mail sibling find enjoyment in?"

The girls nodded at Lisa suggestion.

Lana jumped, "Wait what if we go to Gus game and Grub? It's going to cost us a butt load of money."

Lucy sighs, "Right and we're not exactly swimming in cash."

Luan then walk through the door, "Hey guys, our plans ready?"

Lola look to the braces wearing sister, "No we're looking for a cheap way to spend time with our brother?"

Luan looks to the princess, "What does money have to do if anything you should be loaded after all the pageants you win?"

The other sisters look to Lola.

Lana frowned, "Yeah she's right Hand over the cash Lola!"

Lola steps back, "B-But I don't have any I swear."

Everyone continue to look at the little princess.

Lucy took a step closer, "Just hand over the money."

Lola's coughed, "Fine, but this is for Linky." She then began to pull out a Wad of cash from her dress how it stayed in there is anyone's guess.

Lisa decide to jump in, "I have a suggestion for an activity that we could per taken for those who do not play the video games." Lisa adjusted her glasses, "Spending time with our pets at the park would be a least expensive and bonding experience."

Lana lover the idea, "Yeah I rather do that than go to Gus!"

Lucy nodded at that, "Doesn't sound like such a bad idea now that I think about it."

Lola quickly put her wad of cash away, "Thank goodness- I mean Good thinking Lisa!"

Lori, Lynn, Leni and Lily came through the door next.

Lori looked around, "Where's Luna?"

Luann jumped, "Wait, you mean she's not with you?"

Leni put her hands to her cheeks, "She was supposed to meet us back here, that that liar!"

The sisters then look to each other and Lily ended up breaking the ice "Linky?"

Lana looks around, "Oh yeah Lincoln's missing two geez what's with everyone disappearing?"

Lori and pointed to Vanzilla, "Well let's not just stand here, let's go out and look for them!"

All the sisters nodded and then ran to Vanzilla.

* * *

**Outside at night Johnny and Lincoln were running through backyards to the newest definition the do-over running through whatever came across their path.**

Lincoln stopped to catch his breath, "Are you sure it wouldn't be easier just to walk on the sidewalk?"

Johnny snorted, "Yeah, but you gotta admit this is more exciting?"

Lincoln was about ready to pout when that pout turned into smile, "I guess you got a point."

The two boys proceeded to run through, a playground, a backyard with a angry dog and a mini go-kart track. They even ran through a party with said angry dog giving chase Johnny threw a steak cooking on the grill to distract the dog. Lincoln laughed when the angry dog jumps for the steak and landed in the pool splashing the nearby girls which caused him the scream.

Eventually the duo made it to the destination Royal Woods Mall, the mall was known to be a popular hangout spot with all ages.

Tho for once Lincoln was happy to be at the mall usually Lincoln was dragged here just to carry the bags and watch over Lily but tonight he was going to spend time with his friend.

the two boys walk to the entrance of the mall.

Johnny chuckled, "Man that was sick! Did you hear those two girls back there, "Oh my gosh it's a dog!""

Lincoln laughed again, "I know that was wicked! I didn't know I had the power to jump all those fences!"

Johnny put his arms behind his head, "You never know what you can do until you try, never forget that Linc."

After the two boys proceeded to enter the comic book store another member of the Loud family was at the mall getting ready for a benefit concert.

Luna, Ruth, George and Sam were in the center of the mall in a crowd of people listen to a band play, after listen dangerous the crowd was wasn't really into the music being played.

Sam elbowed Luna, "I think the crowds about ready to pass out from boredom."

Luna shrugged, "The dude's have heart, but they're playing skills leave much to be desired."

George punched Luna in the shoulder, "Hey why don't you go up there and show them who's boss?"

Luna started to grow nervous, "Me in front of all these people, singing?"

Ruth jumped up, "Yeah you're a great singer besides George here and you can bring some life into this crowd."

Luna looks to Sam for some encouragement, the blonde returned the look with a smile and a thumbs up, "You can do it love, I'll even walk sing with ya on stage."

Luna blushed, and grabbed Sam hand, "Really dude, that be awesome!"

Sam giggled, "Of course what are friends for?"

Luna then turns back to the stage as Ruth grabbed Sam away from Luna.

Sam looked to Ruth, "What are you doing?"

Ruth pointed to peeked at Luna before turning her attention back to Sam, "You know Luna has a thing for you right?"

Sam jaw dropped, "What?!"

George shushed her.

Sam laughed nervously, "D-Don't joke around like that she's into George."

Ruth shook her head, "No, I have a thing for George, Luna have a crush are you Blondie."

Sam still thinks Ruth is joking with her, "Nice try guys, but Luna and I are just friends Luna knows I'm not into chicks."

Ruth nodded her head, "I understand I'm just bring it up because I want to warn you not to lead her along."

Sam frowned, "Look Luna and I aren't going to be anything, but friends okay?"

Ruth nodded, but took another peek at Luna who was smiling like a schoolgirl, "Poor Luna."

* * *

**Meanwhile back with the boys the two were walking out of the arcade.**

Johnny just stared at Lincoln as the boy was carrying ten stuffed bunnies, "I can't believe you decide to use all of your tickets on bunny dolls for your sisters?"

Lincoln just smirked at him, "You're just mad cause I kicked your butt at basketball."

Johnny's jaw dropped, "Oh are we talking smack now, cause we can go outside to a real basketball court so you can see me kick your butt there?"

Lincoln grinned, "Sure I could take you on in real basketball."

Johnny punched his fist into his other hand, "No, I meant I'm going to kick your butt at the basketball court."

There was a pause, but then the two boys laughed as they walked to the food court.

Lincoln didn't notice the sign, "Hey look there's a concert happening in the mall!"

Johnny scratched his head, "Well that explains why most of the stores are empty tonight."

Lincoln smiled at Johnny, "Want to sing a song before we head on home?"

Johnny put his hand on chin, "Hmmm, I don't know I mean do I really want to be standing with kid holding 10 bunny plushies?"

Lincoln frowned, but quickly got a idea, "What if I put them in your bag and we can carry them home?"

Johnny crossed his arms, "Hey you won your prizes ,you carry them home."

Lincoln pouted, "Come on you got plenty of strength to spare. You carry two bags with you all the time that have to give you tons of muscle."

Johnny brought one of his arms in front of his face and kissed it, "I guess you're right, but you seriously have to consider getting your own satchel for the future."

Lincoln continue to stare at the dreadlock boy, "Are you going to help or not?"

Johnny open both of his satchels, "Fine I'll help you after all we don't get to see a concert that often."

* * *

**Back with Luna and her friends.**

Luna and Sam choose their song, a rock and roll version of Moon River.

1, 2, 3!

Luna-Moon river wider than a mile

I'm crossing you in style someday (someday, day)

A dream maker (maker, maker)

My heartbreaker (you heartbreaker)

Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' that way (the same, the same)

Sam- Two drifters off to see the world

There's such a crazy world to see

We're all chasin' after all the same

Chasing after our rainbow's end

luna- Moon river wider than a mile

Crossin' in style someday

My dream maker

Heartbreaker

Wherever you're going I'm going the same

together- Two drifters off to see the world

It's such a crazy world you'll see (What I see, who I become)

What I see, who I become

We're all chasin' after our end

Chasin' after our ends

Life's just around the bend, my friend

Moon river and me

The crowd went wild beloved they love the song the two rockers sang and start putting money in the donation boxes, Luna and Sam walked off the edge feeling proud that they were able to make the crowd more lively.

Sam smiled at Luna, "That was awesome I wasn't expecting the crowd to eat us up that much!"

Luna stuck her chest out, "What can I say dude whatever song I sing will rocks the house. Luna felt butterflies we're flying around your stomach after boasting to Sam.

Lincoln and Johnny approached the crowd of people the two boys noticed that the crowd was going crazy tho to the last song. Lincoln started to to get cold feet, "Maybe this was a bad idea I'm not really much of a singer.

Johnny smiled at Lincoln, "Hey no said you had to be a good sing in order to sing, just sing and have fun."

Lincoln looked around, "Yeah, but I didn't know there was going to be so many people, Luna is the singer in my family,"

Johnny then thought for a moment, "Why don't you just pretend your Luna then?"

Lincoln closed his eyes, he saw himself as a rocker perform in front of a rock concert, his family was cheering him on and waving glow sticks in the air. Once Lincoln opened his eyes he found new confidence in himself.

Lincoln then looked to Johnny, "Let's do this."

Johnny gave Lincoln a thumb up, "I know the perfect song." The two then walked to the DJ after a bit the two boys walked on stage, the DJ started the play the song the two boys requested.

* * *

Sam lookup towards the stage after bobbing her head to the beat and noticed the white haired boy, "Hey Moonshine isn't that your baby bro?"

Luna took her eyes away from Ruth and looked at the stage, to say that she was shocked was an understatement to Luna she's seen her little brother sing before, but usually to his little video games.

Here tho was Lincoln singing to a audience of people and the strangest thing is he was sharing a duet with the same boy she ran into who crashed the party, "Hey you're right that is Lincoln and what the heck is he doing with that kid from the party?"

J- She said she's looking for somebody

To come around and save her

She sick of love taking her heart

And giving her danger

Don't want love, but just maybe

Someone to embrace bad as she is

I just might have to take her up on her offer

L-She don't really need a commitment

She don't really need relationship

All she wants is somebody to play with

Baby to play with cause I'll be there faster

Than a speeding bullet

Johnny jumped off stage and grabbed two of the many the donation boxes and tossed one to Lincoln, they then started to go through the crowed and grabbed donations.

J- If you want someone to come take you high

Then girl I'll be your superman

Girl if you ever feel like touching the sky

Then girl I'll be your superman

She need a love that's stronger than a locomotive

Jump over buildings to catch her whenever she falling

Don't wanna be trapped with somebody to have fun with

Not to fall in love with, Imma go ahead and jump on it

L-She don't really need a comittment

She don't really need relationship

All she wants is somebody to play with

Baby to play with cause I'll be there faster

Than a speeding bullet

If you want someone to come take you high

Then girl I'll be your superman

Girl if you ever feel like touching the sky

Then girl I'll be your superman

Together- Baby one day we'll settle down

But that aint really in the cards for right now

What's gon` happen is whenever she needs me to

I'll come to her rescue, That's how I'll do

If you want someone to come take you high

Then girl I'll be your superman

Girl if you ever feel like touching the sky

Then girl I'll be your superman

Here I come to save your life

I'll be your superman

Here I come to save your life

I'll be your superman

The audience cheered after the Duo's performance the two the two boys bowed and waved as Luna and her friends wer dumbstruck, before Luna could confront her little brother in the familiar looking boy the two the two jumped off stage and handed the box of money to the Host.

The host was amazed as he looks for through the Box, "Amazing you two single handedly complete our goal!"

Lincoln smiled, "You're welcome, glad we could help."

Lincoln and Johnny then took off leaving Luna in their dust as she watched her baby brother run off with the same kid she saw from the party she went to months ago.

Luna shook her head and turned towards her friends, "Dudes, I forgot to get home and talk to my bro!"

Ruth look towards Luna, "Were you supposed to be baby sitting the little guy?"

Luna pulled her hair, "No me and my sisters were supposed to hang out with him today!"

George rub the back of his neck, "Well looks like someone beat you to that little hangout session."

Luna let out a sigh, "Just great dudes, my sisters are never going to let me hear the end of this."

Sam then put a comforting hand on Luna's shoulder, "Hey don't worry we'll drive you home I mean not like those little guys have a car or anything you can catch up with your brother the second he gets home."

Luna pepped up, "Your right! There still time, come on guys let's hit the road.

* * *

**Time skip**

Lincoln and Johnny were mere blocks away from the Loud House the two couldn't stop gushing over how much fun they had it started talking about what that plan for the next couple days.

Lincoln jumped, "Man I can't wait to see you again we want to do next? I don't know what could top singing in front of a mall full of people!"

Johnny shrugs the shoulders and cracked his neck, "Well we could always visit Dairyland I hear that's pretty fun?"

Lincoln's jaw dropped, "You've never been to Dairyland?!"

Johnny rose an eyebrow at the white haired boy, "Am I missing much?"

Lincoln rose his hands in the air and made a giant circle around himself, "You're only missing a whole lot, there's a chocolate fountain, the Hall of cheeses, the petting zoo, so many awesome rides like the Milk Shaker. It's so fast, you can barf, fly around a loop, and get hit in the face with said barf!"

Johnny laughed, "That sounds gross, but also very cool okay I'm in snowball."

Lincoln grew confused, "Snowball?

Johnny laughed nervously, "Yeah, it's a nickname I thought for you, I mean your hair is white. Get it?"

Lincoln thought over his nickname, "I never had a nickname that was about my hair in a positive way before I kind of like it should I give him a nickname?"

Lincoln been looked to Johnny he tried to pinpoint something definable about him, but there is a lot to go with, 'His dreadlock hair, his Jacket with the cool pockets, nah that seems too easy his satchel? Man that's too boring..wait his bag the goggles I found the perfect nickname!'

Lincoln pointed to Johnny, "If you gonna call me Snowball then I here by call you Snack Pack."

Johnny put his hand on his chin and thought about the nickname Lincoln gave him after a bit he returned a smile to the middle child, "Not bad I like it Snowball and Snack Pack the ultimate duo."

Lincoln then throws his fist for a fist bump and Johnny gladly returned it.

After the two boys shared a fist bump they parted ways.

**Meanwhile back at The Loud House**

The Loud sisters were getting back from looking for Lincoln and Luna.

The sisters trudged to the living room and planted themselves in whatever seat that was available.

Lori put her hands to her face, "I literally can't believe that we couldn't find them where would an 11 year old and a rocker go at this time of night."

Lisa scratched her chin, "Perhaps our siblings decided to go somewhere together and forgot to messages us of said disappearance."

Lana shook her head, "They can't message us genius, Luna lost her phone at a concert and you decided to take Lincoln's phone apart so you can install a laser sword in it which you never finished."

Lisa sighs, "Oh how I hate my own genius."

Lola patted her sister shoulder, "Look we don't have time to feel sad, we should be running to Mom and Dad and tell them that Lincoln and Luna are missing."

Lori jumped up after hearing what Lola suggested, "Wait, we literally can't tell Mom and Dad about this."

The sisters shared a confused look, Leni decided to speak for the group, "Why not?"

Lori put her hands on Leni's shoulders and started to shake her like crazy, "Because Mom and Dad will literally kill me for not knowing where my baby brother and sister are!"

As Lori shook Leni, Lily looked out the window a car pull up in it was Luna and her 4 friends.

"Moon Moon!" Lily cried as she pointed out the window.

She got her the attention from the other sisters and they all quickly ran to the window. They all gasped and ran out the front door to the musical loud sister.

Luna waved goodbye to her friends when she noticed her sisters were running to her she ran to them

"Dudes!"

"Luna!"

Both Luna and her sisters met in the middle. They'll start talking over each other resulting in a mess of words being thrown about in fact they were distracted with each other so much that they didn't hear Lincoln approach and walk by them.

He looks back and shrugged wondering why his sisters were talking over each other in the front yard, but to be honest his curiosity was being beaten by is tiredness walking to the mall and back wasn't exactly Lincoln's cup of tea.

As the white haired middle child walk into the loud house he let out a tired breath as he planted himself in the nearest chair. After relaxing Lincoln noticed that his sisters were still talking over each other.

Lincoln then turn to the readers, "I got to say hanging out with Johnny is a blast I'm sure you saw what we did, but never the left less it was great. It reminds me of back when Clyde was around, I miss him I hope he's okay I wish our walkie-talkies reach each other, but sadly we can't talk to each other." Lincoln then crossed his arms and thought out loud, "Maybe I can ask Johnny if he know a way I can reach Clyde. Heck for all I know he could take me to see Clyde in person."

Lincoln leans back and smiles thinking of all the good times he had with his best friend as Lincoln reminisces Lynn senior walks into the room, "Hey sport glad to see your back you were close to missing dinner!"

Lincoln looked up to his dad, "And miss your lasagna, I don't think so you can open a restaurant with all your great food."

Lynn chuckled and rubbed his neck, "Aw! son you're going to make me blush."

Lincoln then jumped up from the seat, "Well it's true, your mac and cheese balls are the best thing I ever eaten in this house."

Lynn's face got all red like a tomato, "Why I wouldn't say my food is that good, but thanks son! Lynn then wrapped arm around his son, "How about you get your sisters and wash up for dinner?" I'll be cutting you a extra slice of pie."

"No problem dad." Lincoln ran to the front door and whistled into his fingers.

When Lincoln got everyone's attention they all ran to the white hair boy, they all then surround Lincoln and began talking over each other all over again.

Lincoln then got the gist of what his sister's wanted from him and put his hands up, "Guys guys I'll tell you where I've been at dinner. right now I'm hungry and tired!"

That seemed to get the trick as Lincoln noticed his sisters real quiet and nodded their heads.

"Okay let's go wash up." Lincoln pointed ahead to the upstairs, "I can't wait to tell you about my new friend Johnny."

The 10 sisters shared a collective thought, _'Who's Johnny?'_

* * *

**End of chapter 4**


	5. Split Apart

**Okay everyone time for another chapter of Brotherhood, but first I got to say thanks for comments. **

**I kind of didn't reply earlier because I really didn't get to many, but wow I got a couple people liking the story so thanks for the comments and follows and favorites as for Lynn Master Karuegar You'll have to keep reading. **

**Copyright Disclaimer I don't own The Loud House.**

* * *

The same question that was bothering the loud sisters earlier was still bothering them now, who is Johnny? Sadly their your question was answered by their little brother who would not shut up about him, in great detail he explain his whole evening with him.

Of course he left out the parts that could get him grounded and getting grounded again was the last thing he needed at the moment, but to the girls they got an earful of Lincoln's feelings towards his new friend.

The parents ate and listen to their son while Lori texted on her phone, Leni read one of her magazines, Luna was humming a song to herself, Luan was putting on a smile and pretending to listen to Lincoln, Lynn ignored the boy and played with food, Lucy wondered about the bond the two boys seem to be sharing, the twins were play rock-paper-scissors under the table, Lisa was wondering if she could use Johnny as a test subject and Lily was playing with her food as babies do.

After dinner Lincoln and the parents decided to wash dishes for tonight and the sisters escaped to Lori and Leni's room.

**In Lori and Leni's room the sisters were having a girl only meeting.**

Lori pulled her hair, "Oh my God, if I literally had to hear the name Johnny again I swear out that I would've turn Lincoln into a human pretzel!"

Lola crossed her arms, "I know Lincoln just wouldn't shut up about him, it's like they're brothers or something."

Lana pouted, "Yeah we're his sisters, he never talks about us that much."

Lisa was going through her reports while they talked, "Our male sibling simply requires attention from another male humanoid once he gets enough attention from his new associate he return to his normal self."

Luan plays with her ponytail, "What do you mean back to "his normal self"?"

Lisa turn to Luan, "Our male sibling used to indulge in comic book reading and assisting in our activities, due to his new schedule he has less time for us and it's causing unbalancing to his normal routine."

Lucy got up from Leni's bed, "Are you saying that you're more upset that our brother it's not helping us rather than enjoying his free time with his new friend?"

Lisa simply nooded her head, "I thought my statement was most obvious do to the negativity in my tone."

Lucy looked about ready to kick Lisa's butt if not for Lori's interference.

Lori picked up the two sisters and eyed both of them, "Look this isn't the time to be trying to kill each other, we need to figure out why Lincoln is so attached to this twerp."

Lori looked to Luna, "Luna didn't you mention you saw this kid at a party before you saw him with Lincoln at the mall?"

Luna nodded, "That's right dude the same kid showed up right before the party got broken up by the cops, I don't know what he was doing there, but he was with our little bro today."

Lori grew curious about the boy, "So this kid crashes a party with Lincoln and they both hang out all day today before popping up at a concert at the mall what's this kid's angle?"

"Maybe the little dude just wants to get to know about us a little more so he's using our bro?" Luna suggested.

Lori modded Luna was on to something, "You have a point, I mean why would this twerp want to hang out with our little brother, I mean the kid's probably like a preteen, a house full of hot girls who wouldn't want to snag a date with one of us?"

Luan frowned, _'__That's low saying Lincoln was only being used, maybe his friend just really likes him Lincoln has a bunch of hidden talent he never gets to express with helping us all the time__.'_

Lori started a thinking out loud, "Imagine Lincoln brings his little friend over the two are on the couch playing one of the twerp;s games then suddenly Luna walks downstairs and sits by them, the litte prev talks Lincoln into leaving the room and slowly creeps his hand under Luna skirt to-"

Luna smacks Lori upside the head and bushes so hard her face looks like a tomato, "Dude there's kids in here!"

Lori rubs the spot where Luna hit her, "I'm just throwing out scenarios okay!"

While Lori was trying to piece together what Johnny wants with Lincoln, Lisa searched on her laptop information about the boy.

"According to some quick research his full name is Johnny Velazquez, he's 12 years old has been arrested once trialed as a minor, goes to Beaverton Elementary and holds a A+ average grade his report card."

Lori grabs Lisa's laptop, "Excuse me could you literally go back to the arrested once and trialed as a what?!"

Lisa sighs, "Our male siblings friend was arrested for shoplifting once going to be frank he is far from being a delinquent then his record shows."

Lori had a vein pop in her forehead, "But he's still a trouble maker, I don't want my baby brother hanging out with a kid that went to jail."

Lisa brow lowered, "I said arrested oldest female sibling, going to the Stoney lonesome and being arrested are completely different."

"I don't care, I do not want him hanging out with my little brother anymore I'm going straight to Mom and Dad and tell them about this." Lori said as she picked up Lisa's laptop.

Before Lori could grab the door knob Luan stood in her way, "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

Lori looked confused, "What are you talking about of course this is the right thing!"

Luan look nervous then rubbed her arm, "I'm just saying maybe you're going into protective sister mode, I mean sure let's say we get Johnny to leave Lincoln alone, but what does Lincoln do then?"

Everyone looked confused.

Luna decide to speak up for everyone, "What are you talking about dude?"

Luan looks to her room mate, "What I mean is all this time Lincoln's been alone we've all been doing our own things, while our brother has been friendless and sad without any of us pay attention to him."

Luan then looked to the others, "Then he finally gets a friend and what happens he gets grounded from seeing him in person the two of them have only been able to talking to each other through walkie-talkie which I'm sure Lisa knows due to her cameras and I know due to mine."

Luan turned back to Lori, "I'm just saying before we go and take away the one person that seems to be paying attention to Lincoln at all, why don't we just wait this out and see how things go."

Lori stopped to think for a moment, part of her said Luan may have had a point, but her gut feeling told her that there were some more to this kid just wanting to be Lincoln's friend. She quickly turned to Luna who gave her a nod of standing on her side.

Lori then turn back to Luan, "I'm telling Mom and Dad.

* * *

"Come on Lincoln, we're almost there!

"I can't do it, I'm out of ammo! We-we have to retreat, we're not going to make it!"

"We are going to make it, you just got to believe Linc you got to believe!"

"You got to go on without me before you go can you spare me the pain of dying."

"What are you mad?! I can't do that to my bro!"

"You have to before I turn into one of them please save me from the pain!"

"Shut up! I'm not doing it man I can't kill you!"

"Look out behind you, it's right there!

"What ah!"

**Game Over**

The two preteen looked like idiots as the game over screen on the new zombie game. Everyone that was in the restaurant was staring at the two boys like they were mental patients. The two boys then decide to walk home after having there full at the arcade.

Johnny took a sip at his cola he bought, "Man I got to say Snowball, you know how to show a bro a good time!"

Lincoln smirked, "I told ya you would like Gus' Games and Grub."

Johnny then looked to his bro and got a good look at him, "What's with the new get up?"

Lincoln decided today was a good day to try a new look, he wore a orange and white checkered short sleeve shirt under a green jacket, with lots of pockets, black and gray cargo pants, he was also carrying a big black traveling satchel like his new friend.

Lincoln blushed, "What can't a kid try a new look every once in awhile?"

Johnny shrugged his shoulders, "Hey I don't judge I've been wearing the same jacket for years."

The two boys then part ways and Lincoln approaches his house however upon entering the door he notices that his parents were sitting on the couch patiently waiting for something.

Meanwhile, upstairs, The sister except for Lily were eavesdropping, Mom and Dad had told all the siblings that they and Lincoln needed to have a private talk downstairs. Naturally, this meant everyone else crowded at the stairs, just out of sight to listen in.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad I'm home." Lincoln says while closing the door and lock it, "If you need me I'll be in my room until dinner."

"Actually son we wanted to talk to you about something important." Lynn said while getting up from the couch.

Lincoln rose a eyebrow, "What's it about Dad?"

Lynn Sr. then started to grow nervous trying to figure out how to calmly explain himself, "Well you see son when your a child like yourself you tend to go and spend your time with people that act nice, but might have interior motives."

Lincoln started to get even more confused wondering what his father was trying to say.

The mother of 11 decided to step in, "Honey what your father is trying to say is we don't think you should be hang out with your friend Johnny anymore."

Lincoln's face started to match his hair, '_please tell me I didn't hear what I just_ heard,_ I can't lose another friend I just can't.'_

The two parents started to check Lincoln reaction wondering why he just froze in fear, "Sweetie? Son?"

Lincoln quickly looked to his parents, "Why don't you guys want me to hang out with Johnny anymore?"

Lynn Sr. scratched his neck, "Well you see son we found out that your friend as been arrested a couple times and has you done some shoplifting."

Lincoln grew quiet he knew that Johnny wasn't an angel, but but he knew his friend wasn't a criminal if anything Johnny was a trouble maker.

Rita decided to speak up again, "You don't seem that surprised about this?"

Lincoln kicked the floor, "Well I guess I'm not that surprised because Johnny told me he's a bit of a rebel."

Lynn Sr. started to cross his arms, "Son your friend is more than a rebel he's a criminal I don't want him to be a bad influence on you."

Rita nodded her head, "Your father's right, why don't you hang out with someone else, your sisters, Clyde, Rusty, Zack?"

Lincoln started to frown his sisters have been ignoring him for months, Clyde, Rusty, Zach, he hasn't even talked to them and who knows how long, "Look guys you have nothing to worry about Johnny's no criminal I mean if he was then he would be sent to jail."

"Look Lincoln this isn't a discussion you're not hanging out with Johnny anymore you are going to eliminate all contacts with him understood." Lynn Sr. said putting his foot down.

Lincoln start to shake not in fear like he normally does, but in anger at the fact that his father who barely pays attention to him clearly knows nothing about him is trying to take away the one person who pays attention to to him.

"No." Lincoln said quietly.

Lynn Sr. rose a eyebrow, "No?"

"No no no no no!" Lincoln shouted.

Lincoln slammed his foot on the floor surprising everyone, "I'm tired of being alone, I'm tired of no one ever trying to talk to me anymore, I don't know where my old friends are Clyde moved and I haven't heard from the other guys!" Lincoln started to pace back and forth, "Then you guys my family never seem to have time for me anymore!

Rita brought her hands up, "Lincoln calm down."

Lincoln glared at his mother, "No I won't come down you want to take away the one guy who seems to have time for me!" Lincoln then slowly walked up to his parents, he points to his mother, "All you ever do is work on your stupid novel." He then points to his father, "And all you ever do is work in your restaurant all the time so you can be a master cook whatever."

Lincoln then backed away from his parents, "Why didn't you guys find your hobby before I was born that way I can get used to you having your back towards me all the time. I try to be supportive, but when my sisters are busy and my friends are gone too my own parents don't even acknowledge me unless it's for to see if I'm alive or hungry. It hurts why can't I be talented why does everyone seem to not want to have Lincoln around maybe you guys should just have said when I was born "I will watch over you, but only when we're not busy with our hobbies."

Lincoln started to tear up, " I wish I was special, the only trophy I ever got was one to make me feel better well it doesn't it's a participation trophy, "Hey you got last place, but you still tried so here you go loser!"

Lynn Sr. and Rita were shocked, they had no idea that Lincoln felt this way they thought he was doing fine, but clearly Lincoln needed more attention. They always seemed busy these days and honestly if they stayed home instead of working or working on their hobbies they would have noticed how lonely Lincoln was and how pitiful he felt.

Upstairs the girls were feeling ashamed as they didn't want this, they just wanted to have their brother back. They ditched him for so long the didn't take into consideration how this may have affected their brother.

Leni started to tear up, "Linky."

Lincoln turned away from his parents, "I'm not ending my friendship with Johnny so Ground me forever if you want to." Lincoln then wiped his face with his sleeve, "I'm going to my room now I'm not hungry." After that Lincoln ran up the upstairs his sister's quickly ran into their rooms to avoid being spotted by the white haired boy, after he shut his door they came back out with worried and concerned looks.

"Great work Lori." Luan said with disappointment in her voice.

"What do you mean "great work Lori", this was a group effort!" Lori snapped back at the comedian.

"Yeah, well you never said Lincoln was going to cry. You made us hurt his feelings!" Lola yelled while crossing her arms and stomping her pink heel into the carpet.

The rest of the girls started to vocally assault Lori until she decided to her use whistle to get them to stop.

Lori started to pull her hair, "Everyone just calm down, look this is all part of the plan all we got to do is take care of our hurt little brother. Eventually he'll see that he doesn't need Johnny anymore since he has us back. Once he realizes this we'll have our little brother back Johnny will be out of our lives and everything will go back to normal."

Luna then look to Lincoln's door, "Are you sure that's a good idea dude? I mean the little guy is really upset right now."

Lynn Jr. punched Luna's arm, "Duh he's upset, I be upset too if I wasn't allowed to hang out with one of my friends."

Lori made her way to L.J., "I told you that twerp isn't our brother's friend he's just using him to get to us, but now we can get rid of him permanently we just need to talk to Lincoln when he's at his lowest which is right now."

The rest of the girls we're conflicted about this on the one hand Lisa one of the smartest people in the group thought Lori's plan had multiple flaws, but on the other hand the four-year-old desperately didn't want to lose her brother so she decided to not speak up.

Lana on the other hand was scared to speak up being one of the youngest members of the siblings. Be young in a large family wasn't easy, it was hard to be heard in a sea of teenagers and two adults, but the one person that listen to her was her big brother, but she didn't want to upset him even more by tried to manipulate him into paying attention to her and her fellow sisters.

Lucy was quietly thinking to herself she sensed no evil interior motives when Johnny came over to their home with Lincoln on a day that they met. He was simply just slightly older boy that was a alone just like her brother difference being unlike Lincoln she didn't know Johnny to a personal level.

They weren't related, they didn't go to the same school, he never protected her from humiliation from her family he may have been a friend to her brother, but at the end of the day he was a stranger to her and she was told by her family multiple times to be careful of strangers.

After practicing what they were going to say to they're only brother the Loud sisters started to approach Lincoln door as usual they barged in without knocking, but that's what happens when you make a bedroom out of a closet.

The sisters noticed that Lincoln was talking on is walkie-talkie before shutting it off and looking at his sisters.

Lincoln sniffed his nose, "Guys, I'm not in the mood.

Lori decided to walk in first and sat on her brother's bed, "I'll say we heard you crying we decided to check on you what's the matter?"

Lincoln wiped away some tears from his eyes, "Mom and Dad want me to stop being friends with Johnny just because they think his a criminal."

The sisters then gave their condolences.

"Tough break dude."

"Sorry to hear about that."

"It's hard losing a friend."

"That's so unfair!"

Leni puts her hand on her chin, "Wait, but I thought the plan was to make Johnny leave Lincoln alone?"

"What!" Lincoln yelled and jumped off the bed in shocked.

"Leni!" The sisters collectively yelled at the air headed blonde sister.

Lincoln glared at his sisters, "I can't believe you guys, that's the worst thing I ever heard! Why would you want to get rid of Johnny he's done nothing to you guys?!"

"Lincoln you got understand, this kid is bad news he's a criminal and possibly a pervert! He just using you to get to us." Lori tried to explain.

Lincoln started to have steam com out his ears, "Oh sure he's using me to get to you, fun fact he didn't even know who you guys were until I told to him he's only met Lucy, so why would he even bother trying to do everything to you guys? More importantly you guys think I'm such a loser that a person couldn't like me for me!"

Lori was taken back clearly she didn't think that her brother would respond in such a way, "Look Lincoln, we're just trying to help you out. We don't want our brother to be hanging out with thug."

Lincoln threw this hands up, "Stop calling him that! I keep tell you he's not a criminal just because scams a couple kids and wears a jacket doesn't mean he's some low life thug!"

Luna decides to step in between Lori and Lincoln, "Look bro as your older sis I think I know the dangers of the world a bit-"

"Get out." Lincoln said.

The sisters were shocked at what Lincoln said several gasped.

Lana decided to speak for the group, "What?"

"Until you guys start listening to what I have to say and not judge my friends unfairly, I don't want talk to you guys, see you guys or even think of you guys right now." Lincoln said then walked through the crowd and approached his door, he looked back to his sisters, "Now please get out of my room."

The sisters then lowered their heads down and walked out of the room in shame, the last sister to leave the room was Lana she looked back to her big brother with pleading eyes who was quickly met with a slam door to the face.

* * *

**After being kicked out the girls retreated to Lori and Leni's room to discuss what happened.**

"Well that could have went better." Lynn said sarcastically.

"Shut up Lynn, we may have found a small flaw in our plan, but we can fix this." Lori said with confidence.

Lisa's eye twitched clear signs of anger, "A small flaw a small flaw your plan had multiple flaws from the get go! The only reason the rest of us submitted into following your genius plan was cause you manipulated our emotions."

Lana start to squeeze her hands tightly to the point where they start the to turn white, "If we never would have listened to you Lincoln wouldn't hate us right now. This is all your fault you and your stupid plan messed up everything!"

"Guys, I have an idea on how to fix this." Lucy tried to speak up.

"Listen here you little grease monkey, my plan wasn't stupid if anything it would have gotten without a hitch if Leni could keep her mouth shut for 10 seconds." Lori said towering over the handyman tomboy.

Leni started to tear up from Lori insult.

"Guys, if you just listen to me. Lucy tried again to get some attention.

"Don't point the blame to Leni eldest sister, I did the math and your plan had a 9.99999% chance of failure, maybe if you focus on your grades instead of texting your Boo-boo bear all day you would realize how idiotic you are!"

"If someone could please listen to me." Lucy tried again to be heard.

Lynn Jr. put out a air horn and pressed getting everyone attention, "Look we all failed as a team, we should have paid more attention to Lincoln, I shouldn't have beaten him up, Lisa should came up with better plan to get our brother back, Lori should realize she's letting her jealousy control her, Leni should have kept her mouth shut and and the rest of us just stopped getting been cowards and actually talk and say what's on our mind before any of this could I went South, but we didn't we all failed.

Everyone quiet for a moment until Lucy caught to get everyone's attention, "Can I finally say what I've been wanting to say."

Leni wipes her tears and smiles at her little goth sister, "Sure Lucy you can say what you wanted to say will always listen to you."

"Sigh, look I think I know what we need to do." Lucy said as she played with fingers.

Luan walked up to the little goth girl and put a hand on her shoulder to re-insure her she was behind whatever she had plan, "What whatever it is I'm behind it I just want Lincoln to be happy."

Lucy took a deep breath, "I think what we need to do is invite Johnny over for dinner."

"What! the other sister's except for Luan screamed the resulting scream woke up Lily from her slumber which Leni decided to go and take care of.

All the sister started talking all at once. Again Lori had the silence the pack of women by blowing her whistle again, "Lucy that's literally the worst idea I ever heard."

"It's still better than your dumb old idea I'm with Lucy!" Lana said walking to Lucy side.

Lori was shocked why was Lana acting this way? Sure she was rowdy, but she never what this aggressive specially towards her of all people.

Lola cross their arms, "You know Lucy might have something if we invite Johnny over we can get some dirt on him and see if he's really all that bad."

Lynn punched her fist to her Palm, "Spooky has a point if we get some info on this kid we can see if we have to give him a ticket for the Pain Train."

Lisa rubbed her chin, "A peace offering would be an ingenious move to gain the trust and love from our male sibling I mean our brother again."

Luna looked back and forth from Lucy to Lori, "I don't know dude I mean the first plan was a bust, how do we know this one won't come crashing down as well?"

Luan and then looked to her roommate, "We only have to have dinner with one of Lincoln's friends, do you really want to waste a opportunity to gain our brother's trust back?" Luan offered her hand with pleading eyes.

Luna hesitated, but eventually she gave in and she grabbed the comedian's hand, "Fine but I'm only doing this for my little bro."

The others sisters except Lori went move to Lucy.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing you seriously want to give this twerp a free meal?!" Lori's jaw was practically hitting the floor.

Leni walked out of Lisa and Lilly's room, "Hey, guys so what'd I miss?"

Lucy talked for her group, "We were discussing about having Johnny come over for dinner tomorrow."

Leni let out a small screech, "That toots sounds great! It'd be nice to have dinner with Linky's friend." Leni then walked over to Lucy's group leaving Lori all alone.

Luan then looked to Lori, "Come on big sis there's room for one more?"

Lori glared at her sisters, Well give it to Lily because I am not going to be part of this plan in any way shape or form."

Lori then kicked everyone out of her room.

All the sisters then looked to Lucy which only confused the Goth.

"Why are you all staring at me?" Lucy asked.

Lana took off her hat and started ringing it, "It's your plan to invite Johnny for dinner what are the steps and stuff?"

Lucy blushed she didn't figure everyone would go with her plans so she never got any further that's the suggestion of it, "Well I guess we could talk it over tomorrow it is getting pretty late and Mom and Dad are probably going to call for dinner pretty soon which reminds me. Lucy look to Lana, " Would it be okay if you brought Lincoln his dinner?"

Lana nodded her head, "Sure no problem anything for Lincoln."

Lucy then looked to Leni, "As for you Leni you can sleep in my bed I take my coffin."

Leni the brought Lucy into a polar bare strength hug, "Thanks Lucy!"

Lucy started to turn blue, "No problem."

"Kids dinner!"

* * *

**End of chapter 5**


	6. Deal or No Deal

**Copyright Disclaimer I don't own The Loud House.**

* * *

It was morning in the Loud House and after the events of last night things were looking bad between the members of the family and Lincoln. For starters Lincoln gave cold stairs to all of his sisters as he walked out of his makeshift bedroom this hurt them, but they understood what they did was wrong.

Lori except for who was trying to figure out what has happened to her family. Why can't everything just go back to normal, why was Lincoln hang out with a delinquent, why were her sisters turning against her? All she wanted to do is go backwards in time when everyone was just their wacky selves and she would just text her boo boo bear non-stop.

As the morning went on Lincoln gave his family the silent treatment, even his parents couldn't get the white hair boy to talk, once Lincoln left for school he immediately made his way to Johnny's house where he stayed there till his curfew he continued to do that for the week until the weekend hit.

During Saturday Lincoln stayed in his room he would eat his meals in his room, the sisters tried everything to get Lincoln to hang out with them, but he didn't want to hear any apologies at the moment and continue to give them the cold shoulder between all the sisters Lana was the most hurt from Lincoln ignoring them.

She thought her and Lincoln had a really close bond after they teamed up to win a pageant some time ago, however to Lana she feared she may had ruined their bond, the poor girl soon started to have nightmares of her brother hating her she would wake up in a cold sweat and look around the room only to see her sleeping twin by her side.

Once the next day hit the family were in for a big surprise, outside the house Lincoln and Johnny built a tree house which was set upon the big tree in the backyard. The tree house wasn't anything to insane, it was a simple tree house with a flag and wooden planks as steps to climb the tree, the tree house also had a rope ladder, windows on all sides, a lift and a door with a keep out sign above it.

Through out the day the girls would hear the two boys laughing in there presumably having a fun time which hurt the family even more knowing that Lincoln was having more fun with a stranger rather than his sisters or his parents they knew they had to step up their game in order to get Lincoln to forgive them so commenced operation: "Win back brother's loves by inviting a stranger over for dinner." the mission would begin Monday.

* * *

Lori was the first to wake up and got to get into the bathroom before the dreaded bathroom line, once she finished her business she made her way downstairs, she noticed that in the kitchen they're fresh dishes in the dish rack it didn't take a genius to figure out that Lincoln came down made a quick breakfast and left.

Eventually everyone made it downstairs and tried to assemble their favorite breakfast however it was easier said than done they did not understand how Lincoln was able to do this so flawlessly and quickly.

Luan stared at Her burnt eggs, "Hey remember when Lincoln use to cook us breakfast..."

Lori scoffed at her, "Well sadly Lincoln isn't around right now our brother rather hang out with some punk."

During the course of the morning the twins had a fight over their eggs stating that the other twin had a better set of eggs and try to take them never the less everyone was having a grouchy morning.

**In the Loud parents room**

Rita and Lynn were pacing back and forth, well Lynn was Rita was sitting on the edge of their bed.

The father of 11 was pacing so much he could have left footprints on the floor, "I can't believe what happened, Lincoln never disobeys us he said no to me what's worst is our son has such low self-esteem. Did you know about this dear?"

Rita shook her head, "No I have no idea that Lincoln felt this way, but maybe he's right maybe we do pay too much attention to the girls, I mean when was the last time we ever gave him our support let alone praise him?"

Lynn tried to think back to a time to prove to his wife that they did support their only son, sadly he couldn't find many good examples, "Fine I got nothing, but we can't let this continue we need to show Lincoln that we love him and we never compare him to his sisters all 11 of our kids are perfect."

"Well we could always...no." Rita stopped herself.

Lynn turns to his wife, "What is it, please tell me. I have to win Lincoln back!" Lynn said as he fell to his knees and rested his head on his wife's lap.

Rita than looked down to her husband and rested her hand on his balding head, "Well I was thinking if we want to win Lincoln back, we could always invite his new friend over for dinner?"

Lynn jumped out of his wife's lap, "No never after what Lori told us about that little delinquent I am not having him anywhere near my family!"

Before Rita could counter Lynn's statement there was a knock at their door. The mother of 11 then walked over to it and answered seeing that it was Lucy.

Lucy held her hands behind her back, "Mom I need a big favor from you."

Rita look confused, "Sure, what is it sweetie do you need help writing a poem or new shovel to dig some more grades?"

Lucy shook her head and decided to get straight to the point, "No Mom I need you to allow Lincoln to see his new friend."

Lynn Sr. then walked over to his goth daughter and crossed his arms, "Sorry honey, but that little troublemaker is not going to be coming over ever."

Lucy then did the unbelievable she started tearing up. The action caught both parents off guard they've never seen Lucy cry even when she was younger she never cried she just stared at them which is why they had her cover eyes with her bangs.

Lucy tried to wipe the tears away, but more just kept flowing, "Please Mom, Dad I can't stand that Lincoln is mad at me, he's the only one that ever take my side and now thanks to my foolishness no all of our foolishness he hates us. Please you have to help not just me or my sisters, but your son as well."

As Lucy cried the mother of 11 then went in and hugged her and slowly start to pet her head.

Lynn Sr. was a number of things a sacredly cat, he was a chef and he was a loving father and it broke his heart whenever he saw any of his children sad, he couldn't stand to see the little goth girl cry so naturally he caved, "All right alright sweetie Lincoln can hang out with his friend."

Lucy then look up towards her parents, "Would it be okay if he came over for dinner tonight?"

"Tonight?!" Both parents yelled at the same time.

Lucy nodded her head, "Please it has to be tonight if we dwell any longer Lincoln will start to resent us more and more."

Both parents look to each other and had a mental conversation eventually they both turned towards Lucy.

Rita then nodded, "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt if we had Lincoln's little friend come over tonight we just got to get a little shopping done first."

Lynn scratched the back of his head, "Yeah will probably have to pick up him and Lincoln after school today."

Lucy then surprise her parents again by giving them a small smile.

"Lucy smiled! Quick get the camera!" Both parents yelled before running around their room searching for a camera to capture this rare moment.

* * *

**Time skip to after school**

Lincoln was having a rough day, last night he had a dream where his family and Johnny were all hanging out together and having a wonderful time sadly he woke up and realized it was a dream. Lucky tho their was something positive for the white hair boy it was a half day to Lincoln could spend sometime with his bro as he walked home he noticed that Vanzilla was outside waiting for him.

The window by the driver's seat went down and out came Lynn Sr. waving at a son, "Hey sport we figured we pick you up early today so we can have a little chat."

Lincoln glared at his father and continue to walk ahead. The father of eleven starting to follow him slowly in Vanzilla.

Lincoln sighs, "Look Dad, I'm not exactly in the mood talking to you right now."

Rita speaks up from the passenger seat, "Please sweetie, we promise you'll like our little discussion plus we could always go and get some pizza."

Lincoln shook his head, "I'm not hungry, his stomach then growled clearly saying that it was after a long day of school."

Rita gave her son the puppy dogs stare, "Please sweetheart what kind of mother would I be if I allow my son to go hungry?"

Lincoln stopped walking and thinks about what his parent offered, would it really kill him to talk to them sure he was mad, but he wouldn't be able to avoid his family forever, "All right let's go eat."

The two parents of the Louds cheered as Lincoln hopped into Vanzilla. The three Louds then took a short drive to one of Lincoln's favorite spots, Gus's food and Grub.

* * *

Somewhere else in town two blonde twins were traveling in a toy car searching for a certain individual that that person being Lincoln's new friend Johnny, they were able to track down where he usually spend his time they found the boy talking to Flip near a Burpin' Burger.

The two men were discussing something about payment because Flip was digging into his wallet and pulling out hundred dollar bills.

"Nice work with the sales my little buddy, you keep helping out old flip here and you might be seeing a promotion real soon." Flip said finished count his money.

Johnny grab the cash, "Don't you mean Pat?"

"Hey we don't talk about my associate Pat, anyway always a pleasure to be working with ya." Flip said before he walked away.

Johnny rolled his eyes and waved flip off, "Smell you later old man.

After Johnny turn the corner he nearly got ran over by the twins pink Jeep, Lucky he jumped out of the way in time "Whoa you girls got to be more careful I could've been road kill right now!"

Lana was the first to hop out of car, "Sorry about that push too hard on the accelerator."

Lola did hopped out of the car and smacked her twin in the back of the head, "Be careful we need them alive for dinner!"

Johnny gave the twins confused look, "Dinner? Look girls I'm flattered, but I'm a bit too old for you come back when I'm in my twenties and you girls are 18."

Lana giggled at Johnny's joke while Lola scoffed and flipped her hair, "Not like a date stupid. We need you to be our brother's best friend."

Johnny got even more confused then before he took a quick look at the twins in front of them, two blondes twins that were six years old and we're complete opposites. Johnny in realization snaps his fingers, "Oh I know who you guys are, your Lincoln's little sisters."

Lola put her hands on her hip, "We have names you know, I'm Lola Loud pageant winner."

Lana puffed out her chest out, "I'm Lana loud, nice to meet you in person."

Johnny walked up to the two twins and ruffled their heads, "So you need me to be your Bros best friend eh? Well sorry to break it to you girls, but I'm already doing that."

The twins tried to slip out of head ruffle, but then were brought into an arm hug by Johnny.

Lana looked up to Johnny, "Look we don't know what are big brother told you, but we did something really bad and we're afraid he might hate us, we need your help to win back his love."

Lola nods, "Yeah, we need you to come to dinner with us and you know pretend to like us."

The twins then gave the puppy dog pout.

Johnny gave a deadpan look in return that look has no effect on him and he rolled his eyes.

Johnny let the twins go and adjusted his satchels, "Sorry girls that look doesn't work on me besides I don't like pretending to be nice to someone I've never hung out with clearly you just want your brother's to automatically forgive you."

Johnny turned away from the twins "Look your brother can be mad at you, for days, weeks, months, but I doubt he'll hate you for the rest of his life. Families always love each other, even til the end, plus this is Lincoln we're talking about I wouldn't worry about him being mad at you forever."

Both girls were shocked they never figured the so call stranger would remind them of their brother. The twins then looked at each other and realized if the boy wasn't going to come to their house they were going to have to be a bit more forceful.

"Okay we understand we'll leave you alone now, but there's one thing we have to say before we go." The twins said simultaneously.

Johnny rose a eyebrow, "What's that?"

"Get him!" The twins yelled simultaneously. Lana jumped onto Johnny's face and Lola went for his legs the next thing Johnny knew he was in a dust cloud of mud and glitter covered hands grabbing him.

* * *

**Back with Lincoln and his parents.**

The two Loud parents and the only son were enjoying a nice pizza pie, Lincoln was happy he didn't have to fight over a slice for once on the other hand Lincoln had to keep his guard up, it wasn't every day that your parents would give you something for free without something in return.

Lynn Sr. put his slice of pizza down, "So son, you enjoying your slice there?"

Lincoln nod his head, "Yeah it's a very good, maybe one day I could see if I can get my sisters to come here?"

Rita nodded her head in agreement, "That sound like it can be a wonderful family outing, you could teach your sisters all about video games."

Lincoln took a moment to chew his food and then swallowed. He then licks his fingers to get the pizza crust off his hands, "Okay what do you guys want?"

Lynn started to get nervous, "What do you mean son we don't want anything, we just wanted to take you out for a nice slice of pizza?"

"Dad I'm not dumb I know you want something, now please could you kindly tell me what you want?" Lincoln asked with seriousness in his tone.

Lynn Sr. sighs, "Look son we realize that maybe we were a bit harsh last week you really like this guy and we had no idea that your friends stopped hanging out with you, heck I can't even count how many friends I lost thanks to all the moving with you and the girls we had to do. So just want to ask you one more time as a parent worried about his child, "Could you not hang out with your friend?"

Lincoln glared to his parents who pulling back in fear, "I'm not going to ditch Johnny he was there for me in my time of need. He was the only friend I have around my age, he's like the brother I always wanted.

Rita lifted her hands, "Sweetie your causing a scene."

Lincoln ignored her, "We talk, we play, heck I even dress like him a bit now. You can't stop him from being my friend and if you ground me fine ground all you want you can ground me till I'm 18, I'll still go out and see him!"

The two loud parents were taking back by their son he was seriously committed to not losing his friend so it left the parents very little option.

Rita took a breath and looked to her husband who nodded in agreement, "Well Lincoln if that's how you really feel I guess we have no choice, but to let you continue seeing your little friend."

Lincoln slammed his hand on the table, "Yeah and another thing...wait huh?"

Lynn Sr. smiled, "Your mother's right I mean I was a bit of a bad boy myself growing up, I remember once a teacher gave me an F in cooking class so I made a chocolate pie filled with laxatives after he finished the whole pie he was stuck at home for a week."

Rita laughed act as Lincoln was still confused.

The white hair boy shook his head, "So you're saying I can hang out with Johnny?"

Both parents nodded and went in to give their only son a hug.

Rita kissed her son's forehead, "Not all parents have to love their son's friends, but if who your friends with really makes you happy and doesn't hurt you, I guess we have to just stand by and except who your friends with."

Lincoln smiled for the first time today, he wasn't expecting such a switch in his parents mood towards his only friend, "Awesome let's invite them over for dinner I'm telling you you'll love him!"

Lynn chuckled, "Actually sport we were planning on inviting your friend to dinner tonight after we're done talking, we just have to pick him and Lily up.

Lincoln hopped out the booth, "Come on, what are you waiting for let's go, he gave me his address in case I needed a place to hideout."

The two parents watched their son ran the Vanzilla like his pants were on fire and got up and slowly followed him.

* * *

**Back with Johnny and the twins, the three kids were drinking down some Flippees in Lola's jeep, the twins talked about their life with their as Johnny listened to every word.**

"So after Lola broke her leg me and Lincoln made a plan for me to look like Lola for her next pageant. I ended up messing up a lot, but in the end Lincoln told me I didn't have to be like the other girls, that I was perfect the way I was and then when I performed some Beatboxing with Hops we won and then we got to go to Dairyland and then I threw up on Lincoln." Lana said then caught her breath.

Johnny laughed, "You wore a dress? Sorry, but I just can't see you dressing up nicely since during our little tussle I kept feeling your muddy Hands all over me."

Lola smirks, "Yeah it's a little hard to believe, but she did wear a dress and she won I'm still shocked by it." Lola then took a sip of her Flippee.

Johnny then got off of the jeep, "Man you guys are crazy you should be on TV. He then rolled up his sleeve to look at his many watches, "Well it's been fun hoped you saved some stories for dinner."

Both twins jumped at what the older boy said, "You mean you'll come over for dinner?" They asked at once.

Johnny smiled, "Well I think we grew to be close after we hash things out besides why would I skip a free meal?"

The twins then hugs Johnny's legs and repeatedly said Thank you over and over again.

Johnny patted both of their heads, "Okay, okay I get it you're happy just head on home and I'll meet you there after I take care of a couple things all right?"

"Deal!" The twin yelled simultaneously. The two blondes then hopped into the pink Jeep and drove away. Johnny watched until they were out of sight then pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"Snowball Snowball, this is Snack Pack here your twin sisters asked me to come over for dinner. Is it alright your folks? Over." Johnny said.

"Snowball here, you won't believe it my folks want you to come over isn't it exciting?! Over." Lincoln said.

"Exciting isn't exactly the words I would use, but I guess if your folks are cool with it I'll go. Over." Johnny said.

"Well don't worry, yeah my sisters may have done something...really bad, but I'm sure they won't attack you at least I hope they won't. Over" Lincoln said then give a nervous laugh.

Johnny sighs, "Really not giving me much confidence to come over buddy. Over."

Lincoln hops ups and down, "Everything will be fine just wait for me to pick you up at your place in my folks van."

Johnny rolls his eyes, "Fine I'll come over to your house, but if your sisters attacked me you're going to be paying for my hospital bill, got it Snowball. Over."

Lincoln smiled, "No prob, but I'm only paying for the first night."

Lincoln laughed as Johnny rolled his eyes at the joke the white hair boy told.

**Time skip unknown time**

Johnny was waiting by his front door in Beaverton, he tapped his foot impatiently his watches kept on ticking, "Where is he where is he where is he, Snowball he said he'd be here in 10 minutes it's been 15 maybe he changed his mind and he want to call to cance,l but then the battery ran out the walkie-talkie or it broke or something you know what I think, I think I'll just go back inside and act like this little dinner never happened.

Johnny retreat into his apartment though he was stopped by several hunks from behind him.

"Bro! Bro! It's me!"

Johnny turned around and saw a broken down van, it was sky blue mixture of white though that was the most slightly positive thing he could mention of the band. It looked like the kind of van that would break down a lot, from his viewpoint he could see that the van was designed to support many passengers.

Rita popped her head out of the window, "You must be Lincoln's little friend, come on in we're headed to the grocery store and then after that we'll get dinner started."

Johnny blushed at the much older woman, whoa, Lincoln's mom is so hot, no wonder her and her husband had 11 kids. The dreadlock boy shook his head, "Okay hang on let me just lock the door." After locking his front door, Johnny ran up to the Vanzilla and open the side door there he was greeted by Lincoln who shared a fist bump with him.

"Alright since everyone's here, let's head to the grocery store everybody." Lynn Sr. said as he pressed his foot down.

The group of five then drove off to the grocery store to pick up the supplies they need for tonight's dinner.

Johnny looked around besides the occasional glimpse from Lily, no one seemed to be looking at the dark skin boy, _'You know this isn't so bad, I mean yeah this is my first time going over to a friend's house in a long time, but hey it could be worst.'_

Lily started to cry after a bit of trying to calm her down Lynn Sr. had no choice, but to put in a cassette tape of baby songs. the songs played immediately, the crying child soon started to giggle while the songs only annoyed the two preteens.

Johnny sigh and put a hand on his face,' _Yeah, it could get worse.'_

* * *

After an hour of having to listen to a tape of baby songs Johnny was close to cracking, in fact any moment he was planning on opening a window and jumping out of it so he could feel the sweet relief of death by cars running him over. However his plan were cut short when Vanzilla has stopped into a grocery store parking lot.

The father of 11 turn to the three in the back seats, "All right kids the Rita and I are going to go in and get the shopping done so we trust you to watch over Lily while we're in there."

Lincoln nodded his head, "Sure Dad we'll watch over Lily."

"Leave it to us!" Johnny gave the two adults the two-finger salute.

The two parents smiled as they locked the car and then quickly made their way to the grocery store.

Johnny watched the two parents enter the grocery store, "So why aren't your parents getting groceries in a grocery store in Royal Woods?"

Lincoln chuckled nervously, "Yeah well remember that time I wanted to get some Zombie Bran?"

Johnny nodded.

"Well I sort of got the family banned from the closest store to our house, so now we have to shop at different grocery stores." Lincoln said as he poked his fingers together.

Johnny frowned, "Wait didn't your sisters goof off while you were shopping?"

"Yeah, but well you see-"

"No butts Lincoln!" Johnny interrupted, "Listen you told me your sisters made up to you, but you still end up being in big trouble with your mama. Your sister should have came clean to your mom and then gave you the Zombie Bran." Johnny said as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

A baby binky hit the dreadlock boy in the eye which caused the two boys to turn towards Lily who had a scowl on her face.

Lincoln look towards his friend, "I don't think she appreciates you complaining about my sisters."

Johnny looked at the baby and scowls back, "Hey if you don't want me complain about your sisters, you girls should try making up to your brother more , instead of asking him for help all the time."

The baby blew a raspberry at Johnny boy who blew a raspberry back in return, this went on for a bit until a foul odor was smelled.

"Uh oh, I think Lily needs a new diaper change." Lincoln said as he got flashbacks from when he had babysit Lily with his old friend Clyde.

"Diaper change eh? Lincoln hold her down." Johnny says as he reached into his satchels.

After a diaper changing and a couple of baby wipes Lily wants fresh as a newborn. Lincoln had a clothes pin to his nose as he disposed of the refilled diaper, "Jeez Lily, how do you turn applesauce and baby food into that?"

Lily just giggled at her brother as he grabbed some baby wipes and clean his hands.

Johnny looked out the window, "I think your parents aren't coming back anytime soon, we should play a game to pas the time."

Lincoln and Lily nodded their heads in agreement.

Johnny crossed his arms and closes his eyes thinking of a game that two kids and a baby could play, "Okay, let's play I Spy." Johnny looked around the parking lot, "Okay I spy with my little eye something red."

The two looked around the parking lot to trying to find what Johnny spotted..

Lincoln pointed to the fire hydrant, "Is that it?"

Johnny smirked, "Guess again.

Lily looked around and she saw a motorcycle obviously being a baby she was still learning to talk, but you can still act sings out, Voom Voom Voom." She then pointed to the motorcycle trying to imitate.

Johnny look to where the baby was pointing and smiled, "That's right Lily you guessed it, you got it right." He tickles the baby getting her to giggle.

After 10 minutes of playing I Spy the two parents came back to Vanzilla hands filled with bags of groceries, the two preteens helped the parents get the bags in and then they drove to the Loud House.

* * *

**Back at the Loud House the sisters were waiting patiently for Vanzilla to arrive.**

Luan look to her watch and check the time, "It's almost dinnertime where's Mom and Dad?"

Luna waked over to her comedian sister, "Chill sis ma and Popstar still got to cook the grub when they get here besides they'll give us plenty of time to get to know Little bro's new bro."

Lola looked at herself in her portable mirror, "I wonder what the two of them do together, we only ever see them in the tree house and even when we try to look for more stuff about Johnny he covers his tracks."

Leni put her hand on her chin, Maybe he has 10 sister too and he wants to spend time with Lincoln so to get them to realize what they lost, but not spending time with him."

Lynn Jr. put her hand to her face, Leni that's dumb besides what's the chance of another kid having 10 sisters and being the only boy in the family."

Lisa took eyes away from her notes, "Well I could give the calculations, but I would need an hour to get the math done."

Lucy was watching TV at the moment, "Sigh I just hope once they arrived we can show Lincoln that we can be friends with Johnny and hopefully avoid a war."

All the siblings in the room turn towards the goth sister, "War?" The all asked simultaneously.

Luan laughed, "Don't you think that sounds a bit ridiculous, why would we have a war against some guy to get our brother's attention?"

Lucy got up, "Well I'm just saying we've all had moments with him. When Leni was upset about not being able to learn how to drive, Lincoln took time out of his day just to teach her.

The others started paying attention.

Lucy looked to Luan "Lincoln was the only one to appreciate Luna budding in two his favorite kind of music. He also told me Luan was upset about me getting further ahead in life than her. He sacrifices so much just to make us happy and yet we don't give him anything close to recognition for his sacrifices."

Lana suddenly remembered a moment her with her brother.

**Flashback**

Lincoln towered over her, "Lana, what is the problem? We went over everything in Gil's book, and the companion DVD, and the podcast! How are you still not getting it?"

Lana looks away from him, "I'm sorry, Lincoln. No matter what I do, I can't be prim and perfect like these girls. Maybe there's something wrong with me." She starts to feel bad about herself to the point where she'll cry.

Hops hops on top of her as she walks away.

"Lana!" Lana turns around and watches her brother approached her, "Wait. There's nothing wrong with you. I'm the one who messed up. I got so caught up in winning those tickets, I turned into Gil DeLily...who, when you stop to think about it, probably needs to get a life."

Lana smiled, "Yeah, but still, why can't I be like them?" Lana rose her hand to the other girls.

Lincoln got one knee, "Because you're you. You're messy and muddy and keep a lot of reptiles in your pants. But that's what makes you awesome. And I was crazy to try and change you."

Lana started to tear up. She hugs her brother in forgiveness, "Aw...thanks, Lincoln."

**Back in the ****present**

Lana then started to cry in the present which got the attention of all the sisters in the room. She wipe her tears away as Lola pet her back, "You're right we need to be better sisters otherwise Lincoln's going to just want to spend time with only Johnny."

All the sisters nodded agreement. They had to prove that they loved their brother no matter what he did or what they did, this family loved each other.

Suddenly a honk was heard which everyone realized was the haunting of Vanzilla

All the sisters ran to the window and they saw their parents, Lincoln, Lily and Johnny.

The Sisters then huddled, Okay guys remember the plan we have to win-back Lincoln's love." Lucy said.

"Right!" All the sisters yelled at once.

Meanwhile upstairs Lori was watching the whole group from railing, 'What preteen want to hang out with another boy when his friend's sisters are all over the place. I mean we go from cute to hot, why spend time with Lincoln out of all 11 of them?!'

Lori shook her head, "I have to get him to reveal that he only wanted to get the girl's attention and once revealed Lori will be right, Lincoln will apologize for the way he's been acting and then Lori would forgive Lincoln like she normally did when he messed up.

Lori let out a chuckle as she slowly made her way downstairs. Outside Lincoln felt a chill as he help Lily out of her car seat, "Oh no my meddling sisters sense are going off."

* * *

**End of chapter 6**


	7. Playdate

**Copyright Disclaimer I don't own The Loud House.**

* * *

As Johnny made it to the front porch the door blow open and he was greeted by a amazing sight.

Girls. Lot of girls. LOT. OF. GIRLS. The girls went from adorable, to cute, to pretty, to smoking hot. All of them looked at him expectantly with their enormous eyes and thick lashes, their mouths shut tight. His throat became cotton dry, and his palms suddenly gushed with sweat. His legs started to shake like a strummed guitar. His heartbeat pounded in his ears, and his lungs were begging for air. Each thump came faster than the one before, stronger, it's as if time sped up, but the siblings remained completely still. He felt himself slouch from his body curling up in a bundle of nerves. After he swallowed a gravelly lump down that made him cough, he cleared his throat, squared his shoulders, and took a deep breath to choke out one word.

"...Hola."

"Oh welcome my gosh Johnny the loud hey dude this hi Johnny is our family salutations Leni hahahahaha, get it when yo did met Lincoln find it hair is rockin' here I'm Lana and accommodating I'm Lola nice bag here I was on TV rock out-" was about the best the boy could manage to make out from the whitewater current of conversation that burst out from the girls.

The current seemed to pick up and spiral around him as the group huddled around him and swept him up with greetings and compliments. Johnny saw visions of those same large eyes and now was starting to notice their figures. Their chests, their legs, their hair, their faces! They were all so good looking! The moment where he was able to temporarily steel himself, now he was melting under their warm greetings. He would try to find a branch to pull out, he only saw the girls block his vision at every turn, the boy was drowning in estrogen. A few more seconds of the girls getting closer and closer finally made his legs buckle.

"Yeah, this isn't working." The oldest sister said as she pulled Johnny back up and lightly shook him. "Okay, one at a time, one at a time!" She waited for the boy's eyes to stop dribbling around and focus. "Hello, Johnny. I'm Lori, and I'm 17, which means I'm in charge. Nice to meet you." she said without nearly as much energy as the rest of her sisters who had greeted him. She clicked her fingers, and the next sister piped up.

"Hi! I'm like, Leni! I'm sixteen! She hugged Johnny tightly lifting him off the ground, "Oh, I know we'll like gonna be tots BFF's Johnny, we'll go to mall and try on dresses and go to the spa and get everything done!" Leni yelled happily giving him a poler bear strength hug.

"Ok...Leni, Could you let go please?" Johnny asked being squeezed to death.

Leni put him down and let Johnny caught his breath.." He feared for his life.

"Luna Loud, loud and proud! 15." Luna said. She made a peace sigh with her hand, "So good to have you over, man."

"Fourteen year-old Luan Loud at your service!" The glare of the sunlight that bounced off her braces, along with her smorgasbord of wardrobe patterns, made him squint. Luan put her hand out for a handshake, but when Jonhnny attempted to grab her hand he suddenly stopped and grabbed her wrist revealing her hidden Joy buzzer.

"A Joy buzzer huh, I thought you looked familiar Luan from Funny Business Inc, right?" Johnny asked raising eyebrow and letting go of her wrist.

Luan smiled then took off the joy buzzer and pulled out her business card, "Yup the one and only here's my business card it has my job number, but not my personal number cause that none of your business...get it?" Luan then giggled and everyone else groaned excepted Mr. Loud.

"Her jokes are fourteen years old, too." A voice interrupted the line, which caused an equal amount of snickering and shushing, and Luan only held her smile and took it in stride. Johnny allowed himself to lose face, and he began to relax. Slowly.

"You know me, of course! Lynn Loud Royal Wood's M.V.P of every sport! I'm a lean, mean, age thirteen machine!" He was starting to think the girls must have relished introducing themselves whenever they had, or more accurately, made the chance to.

"Hello Johnny..." Lucy said in monotone voice, "I'm Lucy... I'm seven. Meeting you has rejuvenated my belief in the universe twisting fate to those strong enough to be carried by it."

"Uh... alright! Nice to see you, again!" He nodded, hoping he wouldn't be prompted to break down the meaning of what the spooky girl just said.

"Welcome to the Loud House, we met early I'm Lana! six years old!" The girl yelled as she adjusted her red cap with a smirk.

"And I'm Lola, proudly representing Michigan!" she brought her hands down to her sash. "Also six."

Johnny put his hands in his jacket, "If I remember Little Miss Michigan, I saw you on TV when my mom and I were watched the National American Miss last year." Johnny grabbed Lola's hand and kissed it, "Can't believe we get to met again."

Lola blushed,"... I-in the flesh! Glad you recognized me!" She straightened up completely and rolled her shoulders into a more professional posture.

"If you're quite done with your self-aggrandizing..." the next girl in line alternated her two fingers against the rim of her glasses, "I'm the Nobel prize winning junior physicist, Dr. Lisa Loud. Four years of age." She rolled her eyes upon seeing the boy's chest flatten from his lungs emptying after her announcement.

Johnny just couldn't believe it. A national circuit beauty queen and a child prodigy? How wasn't this family more well known? Johnny leaving his hand out for Lisa to shake it with a hand behind his back, "Well I remember you from the news and may I say it's a honor to meet you Dr. Loud." Lisa then shock Johnny's hand.

Johnny worked to give himself the most masculine voice he could manage. "Nice meeting all of you. I'm Johnny Velazquest, age twelve. I live in Beaverton somewhere in that direction." It just took one giggle, and he lost his sense of manliness, "Hope you guys don't throw me out for partying too hard."

"Ooh, you're a bad boy, huh?" Lori cooed. Time to cut the wannabe down to size. "Like what?"

Johnny chuckled "This one time, me and a dozen other kids moved our principal's car onto the road and it got towed. That was pretty funny, you'd think so too if you ever met him." He said. Lori glared at him, and he smirked and shrugged. "I mean, I'm sure you'd do it to someone you don't like if you thought you could get away with it, right?"

"I'll say!" Luan jumped in. "We oughta do some pranks together!"

"Glad to hear you can pull your own weight, kid." Lynn Jr. added. Behind Lori's lips, her teeth were grit hard, realizing she lost the momentum. And just like that, most of her other sisters gave their own comments and continued their welcome.

Johnny turned to Lincoln, "Yeah, I have to say bro...I was not ready to face...this." He spread his arms towards the girls, who simply smiled even wider at him, and he had to strain to not shrink into a speck from the anxiety their faces gave him.

"This may sound hard to believe, but in a way, we were expecting you." Lucy droned.

"No kidding!" Before he could follow up, a few of them shushed their mystic sibling, hearing things like 'you're gonna scare him away', and 'not in front of him'. He didn't want to laugh too much, but the girls just wrung every drop of honesty out from him. So another nervous chuckle jumped out from his throat.

Lynn Sr. decided to intervene, "Come on kids let's the boy inside you got hours to hang out with him."

The sisters dragged Johnny into the house as Lincoln scratched his neck, _'I hope Johnny can handle my sisters.'_

* * *

"All right kids make sure your nice to our guests for the evening, your mom and I are going to get working on my famous lasagna so you kids have fun but try not to destroy the house okay." Lynn Sr. said as him and Rita walked into the kitchen.

The room was then filled with silence until Johnny coughed to get everyone's attention.

"So what do you guys want to do? We probably got like an hour till dinner." Johnny said looking at the group.

Lana rose her hand, "Why don't we all spend time with you?"

Johnny cross his arms, "I don't know I'm not much of a pageant coach and I can't play an instrument to save my life."

The girls didn't started talking over each other begging and pleading for Johnny to spend time with them eventually Johnny rose his hands and surrender, "Okay, okay, okay! I'll spend time with each of you, but only if Lincoln joins in, how about it Snowball?"

Lincoln thought about for a moment, it's been forever since he actually spent time with his sisters, but who is he to just ignore his family with a guest in the house. "Right, I meaning to spend time with you guys again like we used too."

All the sisters felt little gulity from Lincoln statement, but they quickly mob the two boys and brought them upstairs everyone except for Lori who glared at the group as they left off.

'I'm going to figure out, what's your deal is twerp.' Lori glared.

Upstairs everyone was trying to figure out what the first thing they should do.

Naturally Lincoln decide to step in and make a organized list schedule of what everyone could do to spend time with the houseguest and eachother, first up was the twins Lincoln and Johnny decide to play with the twins first being that they were the most rambunctious.

When it came to playing Lincoln thought it would be best to use up some of their energy playing castle first, Lola of course was the princess and Lana was the knight, Lincoln played a monster wrapped in a dirty purple bed sheet.

What took Lola and Lana off guard was Johnny who decide to dress up as a Black Knight, Johnny's outfit consisted of a bucket which had been made into a makeshift helmet with twigs sticking out of it and cardboard from various boxes to make himself armor lastly he wielded a shovel which he pulled from his satchel.

Johnny turned to Lincoln, "Alright monster let's catch us a princess."

Lincoln decided to attack towards the castle while Johnny ran at the little knight both twins were not prepared for the two working together to invade the castle, Lola tried to fight back by throwing candy at the monster wall Lana clashed her toy sword against Johnny's shovel.

Lola look for another round of candy, "Back monster, back I say! How dare you treat a princess in such a way!" Lola yelled in between giggles.

"You might as well stop throwing candy, my favorite food are pink princesses! Haha" Lincoln laugh evilly as he tried to invade the castle.

Lana and Johnny's weapons clashed again, the two both pressed their weapons to each other however Johnny being older was much stronger than the little tomboy.

Johnny glared at the tomboy, "Sorry to break it to ya kid, but you're losing this fight your kingdom will soon be ours."

Lana glared back, "Never I'll protect the princess til my dying breath!" Lana yelled as she tried to fend off The Dark Knight.

Johnny then look towards Lincoln and the two shared a nod, Lincoln jumped up and plucked Lola from her castle and Johnny used his foot and tripped Lana as she fell into her butt.

The two boys then towered over the blonde twins and laughed, "Your kingdom is now ours the two boys said simultaneously.

Both twins hugged each other in fear the monster and knight manage to defeat them.

Johnny and Lincoln then grabbed Lola and Lana, the two boys begin to tickle the two twins mercilessly. both twins couldn't fight the tickle attack and laughed at the two boys speed up.

"No, no please stop I will give you whatever you want! Money, power just stop tickling me! Lola yelled. Lola started to tear up with a big smile on her face.

"Hops I need backup! I can't breathe!" Lana said with tears in her eyes she laughed like a madman.

The two boys couldn't contain their own laughter as the twins laughs were contagious after a couple more seconds of tickling the two boys let the girls go.

Lincoln smiled, "Man that was great! Glad to have someone help me out whenever I got to be the monster." Lincoln turn to Johnny.

Johnny smile back, "Hey I'm just happy I got a chance to use my knight outfit, I don't get to use it unless there's a medieval fair in town."

While the two boys had a little Chit Chat, Lola and Lana slowly got up Lola's bangs covered her eyes in darkness while the top of Lana's helmet cover her eyes, the twins shared a menacing smirk as their smile got bigger and bigger to the point where all the teeth for showing.

The twins Lear deadly at Lincoln and Johnny who backed up and gave worried expressions before screaming out and laughing loudly when the two blondes dive-bombed them and return the favor by tickling the two of them, as the two twins moved their little hands all over their brother's and his new friend's stomach they couldn't help, but smile over the fun time they were having.

As the twins were having their revenge against the two boys, Lori spied on them through the twins bedroom door and couldn't help, but smile however she quickly shook her head and thought to herself.

'Come on Lori! Stay focus you can't let the sight of kids playing distract you from the main goal! exposing that little twerp!'

* * *

We now cut to Johnny and Lincoln hanging out with Lisa, at first Lincoln was concerned thoughts pop up of Lisa spending the next couple of minutes experimenting on the two of them, however Lisa was demonstrating a new type of VR system.

Lincoln and Johnny were told to put on the VR helmet along with her for test run. Lisa had insurance that the two boys were in no danger or risk of death.

After Lincoln got over his worries he let Lisa turn on the VR and he was amazed at what world Lisa had created, she had managed to recreate so many amazing sights, beautiful city with futuristic flying cars, an world of talking dinosaurs living in there prehistoric time and what made Lincoln close to crying was that Lisa had managed to create a Savvy World in her VR system.

Lincoln appeared in his Ace Savvy outfit along with Lisa as her in her Card Counter outfit, Johnny didn't have a hero outfit because when he entered the VR he was known as a casino Hatter, a villain Lincoln and him drew one day in the tree house.

The Casino Hatter wore black pants and blue jacket green shoes, with the heels of the shoes being big blue and white poker chips and on his back was a with a portable slot machine. He also wielded a cane with two dice trapped in a glass orb, finally upon his face was a large black top hat with gray goggles hiding identity.

Both Lincoln and Johnny clashed at each other, Lincoln threw his cards and Johnny creating doppelgangers of the Full House Gang naturally the two boys try not to seriously hurt each other, but the VR was a bit of a prototype seen as that Lisa forgot to make sure they had space to move which lead into them bumping into Lisa's chemicals and Lily's toys aside from get minor burn and a foot stepping on a block, the two boys basically came out of their VR Adventure unscaved.

The free proceeded to remove their VR devices.

Lisa looked up to the to older boys, "So older male sibling, how do you feel towards my latest invention?"

Lincoln jumped, "How do I feel?! Lisa you created worlds with this thing, no wonder you ask Mom and Dad to give you money to get this developed!"

Johnny ruffled the Nobel Prize winner brown hair though he was a little confused when her hair start to move as though it was a wig, "Yeah, I got to buy one of these from ya. You should sell this, you would make you and make your whole family rich!"

Lisa smiled towards the kind words of the two boys, "I humbly appreciate your compliments male sib- Lincoln and Johnny with the two of you perhaps like to indulge in another experiment I've been working on?"

Johnny nodded his head as Lincoln give confused look.

Lincoln took a moment to himself, 'Did Lisa just call me Lincoln usually she refers to me as male sibling all the time what is she planning?' Lincoln start to get a bit paranoid.

Lisa then pulled out a tablet off her table and presented it to the two boys, "May I present to you gentlemen the Break through in the world of art I present the hands-free tablet."

Now both boys give confused look to the Nobel prize-winning 4 year old.

Lisa let out a small giggle, "in theory I have created a tablet which lets you perform any task that a standard tablet can however it is voice activated."

Johnny whistled and snatch the tablet from the four-year-old, "So what you're saying is if I think of idea for a picture this tablet will just make it?"

Lisa adjusted her glasses and put her hands behind her back, "Yes in fact one could be an amazing artist simply by using one's imagination."

Lincoln walked up to his baby sister, "I don't know about this Lisa, I mean this could put a lot of artists out of business." Lincoln thought of his favorite artists of the Ace Savvy series simply being not needed thanks to Lisa's tablet.

Lisa nodded, "Well I figured as a worldwide device it would ruin a lot of artists careers however I have fought of just simply handing it to you

Lincoln jump back, "You want to give me this tablet?"

Lisa smile at her brother, "Well you appeared to be quite artistic, even with help you received from Clyde the both of you managing to win a art contest which was open to the public, which isn't a simple task dear brother."

Lincoln thought back Lisa wasn't wrong when entering an art contest especially against adults he could've easily had lose and not met his hero Billy Buck, but he did manage win thanks to his family which brought another smile to Lincoln's face.

Back in the good old days where It was just him, Clyde and his sisters, he miss those days, but if he hadn't met Johnny he probably just be in his room and only leaving to take orders from Chandler.

"Hey guys, hey guys look what I made!" Johnny yelled breaking the two from their small private conversation. The two louds looked at what Johnny created and we're blown away by what was showing on the tablet.

The picture was of the Full House Gang with One eyed-Jack fighting against the Casino Hatter and an army of doppelgangers of the Full House Gang.

"So, what do you think?" Johnny asked as he smiled at the two.

Lincoln was speechless kid never seen such great fanart of the Full House Gang before and all this was fthought up by Johnny in a couple of minutes.

Lisa on the other hand simply give the picture a quick glance, "I must say your imagination must be quite high in order to construct a picture in a matter of minutes."

"Well I wouldn't say that, I just have a Savvy on the mind thanks to your VR system Johnny said as he handed the tablet back to Lisa, "So what were the two of you talking about?"

"We were just talkin about family stuff, it's not that important." Lincoln said waving off Johnny.

Lincoln quickly speed walked out of the room, Johnny was soon to follow, but he turned towards Lisa for a brief moment, "You know I think he's starting to warm up to you guys again hopefully by tonight you guys are one big happy family again."

Lisa smiled and held her hands together, "I wouldn't want I'm nothing more, but to gain my brother's love again.

Johnny smiled, "Don't worry I'm sure you guys will work all of this out."

Johnny then left to catch up with Lincoln as the two boys walk to their next scheduled appointment Lori was in the hall pretending to text her Bobby boo boo bear she had listened in on what Johnny and Lisa talked about which confused the oldest sibling even more, 'What's your angle he doesn't seem so bad, but then again I haven't seen him hang out with someone or someone his age, next up is Lynn isn't it?'

* * *

Next up was Lynn being the most competitive Loud in the family Lynn had the control herself so she wouldn't be knocking Lincoln and his new friend all over the yard so she decided to play one of the safest sports she knew which was basketball

In the backyard by the garage Lynn Johnny, Lucy and Lincoln were playing basketball boys vs girls, Lucy and Lincoln weren't good, but after years of watching Lynn they both knew enough to have fun playing. Lucy dribbled the ball to the net and Lincoln tried to block her, she went for a shot and the ball bounced off the rim. Lucy sighs, but Lincoln claps, "Not bad you sure your not a secret basketball player when we're not looking?"

Lucy giggles, "No, but when I have to play sports I'm not awful."

Lincoln laughs at his little sister response, "Hey at least you can catch a ball and stay on your feet." Lincoln picked up the ball, "I usually can't even do that." Lincoln smiled and started dribbling the ball next.

Lucy's smile disappeared, "I think your being to hard on yourself, remember when you tried out for football?"

Lincoln gulped, "Um Lucy I didn't try out for football, mom made me join and then I swapped places witn Lynn until the final game, then you know what happened next."

Lucy remembered, when the rest of the family found Lincoln he was beaten up by the rest of the team for scoring on the wrong side and winning the game for the other team. Lucy made sure to place a curse on the team members who hurt her Lincoln, but none of the members of football team look to be effectived.

Before Lucy could speak Lynn push passed her and grabbed the ball from Lincoln and slams the ball into the net. Lynn then starts cheering to herself, "Yeah winner Lynner chicken dinner! Yeah Yeah!"

Lincoln and Lucy roll their eyes while Johnny laughed to himself and watch Lynn do the flap her arms like a chicken. Lynn then grabs the ball and starts bouncing it on her head, "So what's the score?"

Johnny put a hand to his chin, "Let me think, it's 0 to 0. We're playing for fun remember?"

Lynn looked to her little brother's friend "Hello, winning is fun?"

Lucy glares at her sister, "That's it. You think you so hot don't you. Well now it's time for someone to put you in your place." Lucy then ripped off her clothes.

Lincoln, Lynn and Johnny were shocked at Lucy's get up she showed to be wearing a white basketball jersey, with red lines along the straps, the number 13 on it, red shorts, with white stripes, white socks, grey sneakers. Lucy then made her hair into a ponytail.

Lynn decided to speak up, "H-Have you been wearing that this whole time?!" Lynn felt the ball roll off her head.

Lucy picked up the ball and started spinning it on her finger, "I recently started playing basketball and decided to dress in layers whenever I want to play." Lucy then tossed the ball into the net getting nothing but net, "Let's do this.." Lucy smirked while Lynn winced.

After a humiliation one sided game Lucy let Lynn leave with a 30 to 3. Lynn layed on the ground with eyes as wide as dinner plates and Lucy wiped away the sweat with her arm she then turned to the two boys, "Come on guys, let's continue playing.~"

After being destroyed by Lucy, Lynn decided she needs to step it up just a notch the four of them switched to playing tackle football.

It was Lincoln and Lynn versus Lucy and Johnny after Lincoln gave the kickoff, Lucy caught the ball and made a mad dash to her goal line Lynn started to charge at her only for Lucy the pass the ball to Johnny who quickly got Lynn's attention who was smirking at her.

Lynn goes for a tackle, but Johnny jumped over her and lost a shoe in result, next came Lincoln come in a mad dash for the dark skin boy, both boys charged at each other immensely playing a game of chicken eventually the two boys crash into each other and quickly fumbled for the ball However Johnny laughed as he pointed to his and Lucy's goal line and saw Lucy holding said football on their side.

Lynn was flabbergasted as Johnny laughed.

Lincoln rub his eyes, "Lucy?! How did you manage to get to the goal?"

Lucy gave a small smile, "I have my secret brother Lincoln."

After getting winded from playing basketball and football the group decided to head back inside enjoy a nice game of UNO.

Lynn shuffled the deck like a professional card handler, "Hope you guys are ready to lose."

Lincoln and Lucy gave Lynn a look as in saying, "Lynn, have what we've been over this already."

Lynn chuckled, "I mean I hope we all have a great fun time."

Johnny cracked his knuckles, "Got to warn ya guys I'm kind of a UNO champion."

Lynn gave everyone seven cards, "More like a chumpion." Lynn then giggled.

After 20 minutes of throwing cards around it came down to Johnny and Lynn.

Lynn looked at her cards and smirked, "I got to admit it kid, you're not half-bad for a UNO player, but I won 140 1 games about to get into another losing streak and only have two losses

Johnny smiles back, "You're loving don't ya ponytail?"

Lynn clicked her teeth, "Time to end this!" She placed down a green reverse card, "All right it goes back to me and I give you a wild-card I change the color to Blue and I give you draw two!" Lynn laughed, "Beat that!"

Johnny frowned and picked up two cards, "Wow that is going to be hard to beat." Johnny then lifted up a card, "Unless I threw out this!" Johnny placed a blue skip card, a yellow skip card, a Red skip card, a green skip card and then Johnny placed his last card whichwas a wild card.

Lincoln, Lucy and Lynn we're speechless, but they all thought of the same thing 'Did he just beat Lynn?!'

Johnny got up and stretches back, "My butt hurts from sitting for so long. Hey Linc, let's head outside for a bit."

Lincoln nodded his head and waved to his sisters as the two boys left.

Lynn smiled, 'maybe he's not so bad after all I mean any dude who can beat me has earned my respect.'

While Lynn and Lucy cleaned up the game, Lori came from the kitchen and watched silently, 'No way, he beat Lynn we only were able to do that once and we all had to team up against her. What's with this kid?!

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

Lori turned and saw that it was just her mother who suddenly appeared, "Yeah, I'm okay I'm just worried about Lincoln's friend." She start to look down at your feet.

Rita put a hand on het daughter's shoulder, " It's okay sweetie, I understand I rather Lincoln not hang out with someone with a bad rap, but we all have to support your brother. I mean all people make bad choices when they are Lincoln's age, there's nothing saying that Johnny won't change when he gets older."

Lori moved her mother's hand, "B-but but Mom you don't understand, I don't get why this kid wants to hang up with Lincoln, I mean no offense to Lincoln, but he's not really anything that special."

Lori Maria Loud! how dare you talk about your brother that way! Lynn Sr. Yelled as he walked up to the two as he was stuffing some chicken into his lasagna, "Your brother has so many interesting things about him that it would be hard not to want to be his friend."

Lori take a step back, "Well it's just that I haven't seen him do-

Rita nodded in agreement, "We've all been so busy doing our own things that we haven't made time for Lincoln and we've been neglecting him. Lincoln can be very creative and quite smart, he sacrifices so much for you girls and us. If it wasn't for your brother I wouldn't even be working on improving my novel."

Lynn Sr. nodded, "Yeah Lincoln even showed me that I've kind of been cooking in a routine and now I'm making all types of recipes, I really got it thank him for help me closer to my dream."

Lori didn't know what to say, "But still-

Rita out her hands to her cheeks, "Oh I don't even get me started on when he has little presentations in his cute little blue suit and combing his hair back."

Lynn Sr. smiled, "Plus I'm pretty sure thanks to you girls I've seen Lincoln do tons of activities since you girls bring him to your hobbies, he knows how to play the bass, he can so cook, sew, he's helped he's helped the twins stop fighting, he might even be second smartest in the house."

Lori threw her hands up, "Okay! I literally get it! Lincoln's amazing and maybe I've been kind of a bad sister for a long time, now how do I get my baby brother back?"

The two parents looked to Lori and smiled, "Easy sweetheart just show him you love him."

Lori was blown back by the simple answer, why did it take her so long to realize that wow she literally was the worst sister ever. Lori thought to herself, what you could do to show she loved her baby brother she finally got an idea, I literally have an idea, mom, dad can I borrow Vanzilla?"

Rita nodded her head, "Sure sweetie just make sure you get back before dinner."

Lori took off and grabbed her purse before quickly making her way to Vanzilla, "I have to do this I literally need to win back Lincoln's love."

* * *

**End of chapter 7**


	8. The Loud House

**Alright the end is here the final chapter. I want to thank you guys for reading this story, for following and for the favorites.**

**Heads up I didn't write this chapter it was written by the famous **Flagg1991.

**I don't own Loud House.**

* * *

Lincoln and Johnny sat side by side on the top step in the cool afterglow of day, pleasantly flushed and winded. Purple twilight filled the backyard like black water and ranks or orange and light blue colored the sky. Above, the North Star twinkled like a friendly simper, and somewhere in the distance, children laughed, a dog barked, and a woman called for someone named Kevin to come home.

"Your sisters are alright," Johnny said with a fond grin that betrayed his understatement. He cracked open a can of Sam's Club Cola and took a long, thirsty drink. Sweat glistened on his face and spread out under his arms in dark patches.

Opening his own soda, Lincoln sighed, "Yeah. They are. I just wish I got to spend more time with them."

The barking continued, and next door, Mr. Grouse cried out from his back deck. "Shut that mutt up!" Lincoln couldn't see him from here, but he imagined the old man shaking his fist.

Johnny sat the can between his legs, rested his forearms on his knees, and leaned forward. He looked at Lincoln, seeming to appraise his emotions, and nodded. "Too busy."

"Yeah," Lincoln said.

"Well, that's life, man."

Lincoln sighed. "I know. It's not like I'm hurt or anything, I just...you know...miss them."

Maybe that was a strange way to phrase it, but it was true; even though he saw them every day in the morning and evening, he missed his sisters. He missed Leni using him to model her designs, missed Lynn drafting him to play football, missed Lucy barraging him with a new poem every ten minutes, missed Luan trying out her act on him, he even missed Lisa pressing him into service as a human guinea pig. It wasn't until he met Johnny that he realized just how much he missed their company. He had friends, but it was his sisters he spent most of his time with. Laughing, joking. They always needed something and for a long time, he was used to being pulled in eleven different directions. Now, they all had their own lives and didn't need him anymore. He felt the way he imagined a mother with an empty nest might feel, and that thought brought a sardonic smile to his lips. He was an eleven year old boy, he shouldn't feel that way.

Tell himself that though he might, he kind of did.

He said as much, and Johnny chuckled. "Yeah, I'm not going to lie, man, that's a little strange, but I get it. I mean, they could make more time for you, it just has to be hard for them too. Lori's going off to college soon, right?"

Lincoln nodded. "Yeah."

"And Luna's got her thing, Luan has hers…" Johnny trailed off and knitted his brow thoughtfully.

"What?" Lincoln asked.

"You need a thing."

Lincoln blinked. "I do?"

"Sure," Johnny said, "That way you won't be so lonely and dwell, you know?"

Lincoln thought for a moment. That was true, if he was preoccupied with something he wouldn't feel that gnawing loneliness. He didn't have a thing, though. He played video games, read comic books, and hung out, that was pretty much it. Everyone of his sisters were inclined in one direction or another - Lynn with sports, Leni with fashion, Luan with comedy, Lucy with poetry, Lisa with science, Lori with Bobby, Luna with Sam and her music - but he wasn't. To be brutally honest, he was mediocre in most things. He was known for strategizing, but most of his plans blew up in his face.

On some level, that bothered him, but he had largely made peace with it. He liked what he liked and did what he could do. He wasn't great, he wasn't horrible. He'd made many missteps over the course of his young life - the most recent of which was putting a hidden camera in his older sisters' room just so some older guys would like him - but doesn't everyone? He wasn't a remarkable kid by any means, something he'd long suspected, but he was who he was and that was all. If being tricked into stashing that camera in Lori and Leni's room taught him anything, it was to not place his own peace of mind, and happiness, on what anyone else thinks. He wasn't perfect but he could live with that.

"I don't know," he said doubtfully, "I'm not unhappy with who I am, I just want a little more time with my sisters." He sounded needy to his own ears, and flushed at the prospect of looking like a dweeb in front of Johnny. "You know?" he added.

Johnny nodded. "Yeah," he said, "I get you."

"Like, today, hanging out with them was…" he let the thought hang unfinished between them as he wracked his brain for the right words. What was today? Today was a lot of things, but the word he kept coming back to was awesome. Hanging out with his sisters again was awesome and even now, his chest swelled with warm, fuzzy happiness. He took a drink of his soda, more to kill time than because he was thirsty, then sat it back down again. "Cool," he said. It was more than merely cool but he didn't want to gush or anything.

Johnny considered his words. "Yeah, it was cool. Like I said, your sisters are pretty dope." He sat up straight in a rustle of fabric and let out a long breath. "Look, man, if you feel that way, the best thing to do is just sit them down and tell them. I mean, you know that old saying, right? The squeaky wheel gets the grease."

He knowingly nudged Lincoln's ribs and winked, and Lincoln chuckled softly. That was true. His sisters weren't mind readers. He thought he was decent at psychoanalyzing people, anticipating their wants, needs, and emotions, but not everyone was. He was a deep, sensitive boy and sometimes he forgot that that mode of thought wasn't the norm. His sisters were teenage and prepubescent girls who were rightly focused on their own lives, was it any wonder they lost track of him? Could he really blame them?

"You're right," he said.

Inside, Lucy Loud sat on her bed with a wide, hardback book balanced on her lap. The Encyclopedia of Serial Killers A-Z, the title proclaimed. She bought it at a flea market for a quarter because true crime interested her. After reading a little bit of this, though, she quickly lost her taste for it. Every entry detailed the gore spackled crimes of a different murderer in gruesome detail, and when she sat it aside, she was cold and shaken. Why did people do such horrible things to each other? What kind of monster could carry out acts of violence and death?

Despite her morbid exterior, she wasn't a ghoul. She read horror and liked it because it spotlights the darkest corners of the human experience, and in her estimation, one must understand all facets of life to be a well rounded individual. Horror novels were fictional, though, and no matter how grizzly they could get (Clive Barker, one of her favorites, positively oozed blood), she understood implicitly going in that they were make believe. Reading true crime was different, however, because the guts and suffering were real. Every dead body, every decayed skeleton dug out of a shallow grave, every corpse carried out of a stand of forest, was someone's son, daughter, sister, or brother.

Brother.

She stared down at the single sheet of loose leaf paper covering the book. That single word, BROTHER, blared across the top.

She had a brother. A pretty great one, too...one she'd selfishly neglected as of late. She was so consumed in her desire to become a published author that she allowed herself to develop tunnel vision. All of her siblings, her parents, and even her friends fell by the wayside. She ignored them and kept her eyes on the prize, just like Lynn.

They weren't so different, her and Lynn. Every Loud girl (and boy) had a little bit of competitive jock in them. Instead of running after a ball, she, Lucy Loud, chased a dream. Whenever she was down, whenever she felt like no one understood her, books were there to carry her away from her troubles for a little while...and she felt that way a lot. Her artistic spirit and profound mind put her at odds with everyone, even Lisa. For years, she was an outcast in her family so much so that her siblings treated her like a freak.

All except for Lincoln.

Her outward morbidity, a subconscious cry for attention, creeped him out, but he never shunned her like the rest. He was always kind, patient, and loving.

And she repaid him by ignoring him.

Not the crime of the century, but she felt like crud regardless, and like her other sisters, wanted to make up for it. The only way she knew how was through her writing. She had been here for nearly an hour, gazing at the blank page and trying to come up with something, but the words refused to flow. The more she tried, the more she understood how much Lincoln meant to her, and the harder it became to put her love and appreciation into characters. There was so much to say and any combination of letters would hardly begin to convey her true thoughts and feelings. She was committed to doing this, however. She owed it to her older brother. He deserved it.

In fact, he deserved far, far better than a self-centered and pigheaded little sister like her. He deserved someone who didn't throw him aside like an old toy when they were done with him. Through happenstance and biology, however, he was stuck with her, and from this point on, she would strive to be the sister he so rightly deserved. She would repay every act of kindness and forbearance he had ever showed her ten fold.

She tapped the end of her pencil on the page, producing a steady, rhythmic crinkle sound. How should she start? She tilted her head back, her black hair parting to reveal her pallid face and just the faint suggestion of her eyes.

A great writer once said: Start at the beginning. That was solid advice and she followed it to the letter, but where was the beginning here? She took a long, exhaustive inventory of her emotions and let out a low, thoughtful hum.

Apologizing.

That was the beginning, she reckoned, telling him she was sorry for ignoring him and making him feel like she didn't value him. She did. She wasn't the most animated or emotional girl, but she did love her family, from Pop Pop all the way down to Lily (and yes, that included Aunt Ruth and her corn covered feet as well). If she were completely honest with herself, her love for Lincoln was just a little stronger and a little deeper. She remembered the time Lynn called her Count Dorkula for a week straight. Every time she opened her mouth, her eyes glinted with ill-intent and outcome those words. At first it didn't bother her but after days of non stop abuse, she couldn't take anymore. She stormed off in tears and crawled into the vents, where she hugged her knees to her chest and silently hated her older sister. Voices drifted through a grate and found her ears, Lori, Leni, and Luna talking about her. "Just let her calm down," Lori had said, "give her space."

Only Lucy didn't want space. She wanted to fume and vent (heh, no pun intended). She wanted...she wanted someone to listen and understand her.

None of her sisters came after her, none even thought to.

But Lincoln did.

He crawled up next to her and sat down, sweaty and covered in dust. "Wouldn't you know," he panted, "the very last place I check. How are you doing?"

Part of her wanted to resist and hold back, but it was a very small, very weak part, and the moment she opened her mouth, all of her frustration spilled out in a bitter torrent. When she was done, Lincoln looked lost for a moment, as though he had no idea how to help, then he took her in his arms and hugged her. "Don't listen to Lynn, she's a jerk. You're not Count Dorkula. You're, uh, Count Coolenstien."

For some reason that struck her as funny and she giggled until tears streamed down her cheeks, leaving white track marks in the grit coating her face. That was the end of her dark spell and every time Lynn called her Count Dorkula, she thought of Lincoln and smiled.

Feeling inspired now, she started to write.

Across the hall, her older sister Luna was having a similar problem. SItting at the desk between hers and Luan's beds, her elbows propped on the surface and her face resting in her upturned palms, she frowned at the notebook before her. The wide spaced lines were filled with her loose, sloppy handwriting, words and entire passages crossed out here and there because she used a pen instead of a pencil. Pencils were superior, but pens were bold and loud, just like her. Tall and thin with freckles and messy brown hair, she'd been playing guitar and learning to sing for several years in anticipation of one day becoming a star. In her heart of hearts, she knew that was unlikely to happen, but a girl can dream, can't she?

And rock was her dream. Not only that, it was her life. She lived it, breathed it, and slept it. She also wore it on her sleeve and had, she came to realize, turned it into her very identity. Before that first Mick Swagger show, she was a girl cast adrift with no direction and no purpose in life. She sensed, subconsciously, a hole in her chest. Everyone has that, she thought, and one day, if they're lucky, they stumble across the thing that completes them. For her it was rock music. Unlikely as her taking off might be, when she looked ahead to the future, she saw herself on a stage, be it in Madison Square Garden or a dive bar on a no name wharf in a distant city. She and Sam practiced with their band five nights a week, sometimes six, and had even booked a few gigs playing birthdays, bar mitzvahs, and an under eighteen night club in nearby Chippewa Falls. Those little shows weren't much, but they left her heady with elation.

On the right track, she'd think with a big, goofy grin plastered to her face.

That was then.

This was now.

And you know?

She wasn't on the right track. She let herself lose sight of her family, especially her little bro. Family, Luna believed, was the most important thing on earth and came before anything. Before your career, before your dreams, and even before your smokin' hot crush Sam. She went through every day with her head stuck in the clouds, mentally writing songs, composing rhythms, listening to the music in her mind and to the phantom chants of all those adoring fans she would one day have, and because of that, she missed out on what was right in front of her.

Especially when it came to Lincoln.

Lincoln was a righteous bro and Luna loved him to death, but in her headlong rush to superstardom, she maybe kind of, sort of trampled him under her big, purple, size eight boots. Before she met Sam and formed a band with her, she and Lincoln used to hang all the time. They'd chill in her room and listen to music, they'd go to concerts together (who could forget the time they saw AC/DC in Detroit? Man, that was rockin'). Sometimes, they'd sit on her bunk bed, Lincoln kneeling and Luna leaning back against her pillow, and just talk. They'd talk about everything. Music, movies, life, their day, people they knew, things they saw, the things they thought. If she had a problem, he was always right there to help, or to at least listen to her. She wasn't particularly close with any of her siblings - even Luan, with whom she had shared a bedroom her entire life - but she was definitely closest with Lincoln. Did any of the others listen to her problems? When she was stressing over lyrics or a snatch of music, they did listen and give feedback?

Nah, only Lincoln did that. He was the only one in the whole family who went out of his way for her. Not even Lori did that. In fact, Lori often did everything in her power to make Luna's life harder. Or at least it felt that way sometimes. She didn't think Lori did it on purpose.

Anyway, her sisters were great and all, but she couldn't say they were real bros. The only real bro around was, well, her real bro.

She didn't mean to ignore him! It just kind of...happened. She got so focused on her own life that he kind of wound up getting left behind.

That was a problem, but what do you do with problems? You fix them and that is what she intended to do now with Lincoln.

She would begin, she figured, by writing him a song straight from the heart. She had a couple verses down, but they weren't perfect, and she wanted Lincoln to have perfect, man, totally freaking perfect. She scanned the lines for the millionth time since starting, her lips moving but making no sound. She stopped on a word that broke the flow, crossed it out, and thought for a moment, then replaced it with something else.

Across the hall, Leni sat before her sewing machine and hummed a light, airy tune as she fed fabric through the automatic needle thingie. Her nimble fingers worked with a grace and dexterity that came as naturally as her blonde hair. She had been here for nearly an hour and she was almost done. Yay. Like, that took a lot longer than she meant it to, but you can't rush, uh, what's the word? Oh, it didn't matter. She was making something for her special little Lincy and his new friend and it had to be just as amazing as he was. Lincoln was totes the bestest brother ever and she loved him to the moon and back. She felt really sad because she kind of ignored him and stuff. She tried her hardest to be a good big sister but sometimes she crashed and burned. Like, no one is that word where you can't make mistakes. Still, she slacked off big time and made Lincy's heart feel bad. Like, what kind of monster does that to her favoritest little brother? A Lenizilla, which is, like, the one worst ever.

She hoped her present made Lincy feel better. And his new friend too. Some of her sisters didn't really like him because they thought he was bad or something - she wasn't exactly clear on that - but he seemed really nice. He was kind of cute too, though she didn't like his hair. If he was going to keep hanging around with Lincy, she was going to have to give him a makeover. Maybe Lola would help. Hmmm. She tilted her head to one side and stared off into space, her hands moving assuredly, as though they had a mind of their own. Maybe they could, like, give him a cowlick to match Lincy's. The thought of them both with little wavy tufts of hair on top of their heads made her laugh.

That would come later, though, right now she needed to concentrate super duper extra hard on finishing her gift.

In the living room, Luan crossed her arms and tapped one judicious finger against her lips. Before her, a miniature stage backed by a red curtain dominated the living room, the sofa, the coffee table, and the entertainment center all pushed aside to make room. Lana, her tool belt strapped around her waist and a hammer clutched in her tiny hand, looked up from her knees with hopeful eyes, and Luan hummed. "Is it good?" Lana pressed.

Luan blinked and shook her head like girl coming awake from a trance. "What?"

"Is the stage good?" Lana repeated in a slow, patronizing tone.

Oh, right. Sorry, Lan, I was wool-gathering. She sighed and let her arms fall to her sides. "Yeah, it looks good to me. Go get ready."

Sighing, Lana got to her feet and trudged up the stairs. Luan crossed her arms over her scrawny chest and rocked back and forth on the balls of her heels. She wore black pants, a black and white striped shirt, and a black beret perched jauntily on top of her head, a uniform that made her look lighter and happier than she felt. She drew a deep breath and let it out in a rush, blowing a curl of brown hair away from her face. Like her sisters, she ignored Lincoln and tried to ruin his friendship with Johnny. Also like her the other Loud girls, she never meant to close Lincoln out of her life. She ran two businesses - Funny Business INC and - and, boy, were her legs tired. Get it? Running? But seriously, a lot more went into those two ventures than she thought when she started a year and a half ago. Did you know you have to have a license to operate a small business in the state of Michigan?

Crazy, right?

Funny Business was the more challenging of the two. She didn't mean to brag but she was good at what she did and word got around. Every month, she did at least a dozen gigs, often more. On her off time, she was constantly creating content for LOL. Her jokes, and acts, were, admittedly, simple, but even simple things take time to do right. You can't just throw pasta into a pan, boil it real quick, and serve it, can you? Heavens no, you might break a tooth that way. You have to wait until it's good and ready.

That was what she did, only pasta's eventually done, her work never was. She could get a little more absorbed in it than she really needed to, and she could squeeze in more time for her family. She just had to step back a little, that was all. You might not know this from her ever present smile and jocular nature, but she could be quite serious when she had to be.

Too serious, it turned out.

Buuut she was a work in progress. She isolated the problem and now she was going to improve, just like she did with her act.

And speaking of act, that's exactly how she was going to do it - through the magic of performance theater. She had been wracking her brain for a way to make it up to Lincoln and show him that she was sorry for being a screw up of a sister and was beginning to fear that she wouldn't come up with anything. She wanted to do it in words, but she wasn't verbally expressive, she was -

Boom, there it was. For her, the language that spoke loudest was language of the body. What could she say, she was a natural born ham. She couldn't say how she felt, but she could show him...literally.

She was proud of herself for coming up with such a great idea.

The only problem was, she needed help to bring her vision to life and getting help around here was harder than getting a laugh out of Lucy. The only person who consistently lent her a hand when she needed one was Lincoln, but she couldn't very well pull him in, could she? That'd be like making someone pay for their own birthday present. To quote Larry the Cable Guy, one of her favorite comedians, it's like wiping before you poop.

That means it doesn't make any sense.

With nowhere else to turn, she went to Lola and Lana for help. Lana agreed to help almost immediately. Lola, on the other hand, was a little more difficult to convince. Lana was sweet and good natured, Lola was shrewd. She really wanted to pull off this performance so she acquiesced to her little sister's demands. As of right now, Lola was a 25 percent partner in Funny Business INC and therefore entitled to a 10 percent profit share margin and 401(k) package.

Sigh.

But Lincoln was worth it. After all, blood is thicker than water and what was money but water? Water that would one day help her retire and live out her golden years in peace and comfort, but water nevertheless.

Footsteps sounded on the stairs, and Lana appeared in an orange polo shirt and white wig. The wig shop didn't have one with a cowlick, so Luan had to improvise and add a feather she found in the yard. It looked a little...well, it looked a little dumb, but it got her point across. Lana dragged herself sullenly into the living room and stood before Luan with an unhappy glower. "I feel dumb," she said bitterly.

"You look great, though," Luan said, "I already want to laugh."

Lana sneered.

"Where's Lola?"

"Coming," Lana said.

Luan waited a moment, then called Lola's name.

"Coming!" she snapped.

Okay then.

A minute later, Lola came down the steps and rounded the newel post. Her expression, brow angled down in a hard V and jaw clenched, was identical to her twin's. For her part, she was dressed in an oversized T-shirt and a Rasta wig, long, ropy dreadlocks danging around her face like snakes round the countenance of Medusa. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she grumbled.

"It's for Lincoln," Luan reminded her.

"I know, that's the only reason I'm wearing this horrid...thing," she said. She tossed her head and the dreadlocks whipped to one side, lashing her flesh and making her jump. They veiled her face, and she parted them like a nappy black curtain. Her eyes smoldered with outrage and her lips peeled back from her teeth. She was small, cute, and pink, but she could be really intimidating when she wanted to be, and right now, she really wanted to be.

Better move things along before she attacked. "Alright, take your places, girls, we got a show to put on."

Lincoln drained the last of his soda, crushed the can in his fist, and sat it between his legs. Johnny finished his own and let out a loud belch. The crimson sky had cooled to dark blue, and stars splattered the rapidly darkening heavens. A quiet pall lay over the neighborhood - not even the dog barked, nor did the children laugh. They were all most likely inside, sitting down to dinner with their families.

"You ready?" Johnny asked.

After a long back and forth (Lincoln hesitated to call it a heart to heart), he decided to take Johnny's advice and talk to his sisters.

He nodded gamely to himself but didn't say the words. He didn't want to look weak or needy, didn't want them to know just how deeply their ignoring him cut, and a voice in the back of his head told him to forget it.

When Johnny's hand fell on his shoulder, he jumped a little. "You alright, man?" the black boy asked.

Lincoln took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's, uh, do this."

"I'll be right there with you," Johnny said, then, "bro."

That single word, like a declaration of friendship and solidarity, brought a crooked smile to Lincoln's face, and gave him the strength he needed. They got to their feet and went inside through the sliding glass door. Mom stood at the counter tossing a salad in a wooden bowl, her back to them; the good smell of lasagna hung heavy in the warm air, and Lincoln's stomach rumbled. "That smells really good," Johnny said.

"Wait until you taste it," Lincoln said. "It's like all your dreams are coming true at once."

Johnny laughed at the absurdity of his analogy, and Lincoln laughed too. "How much longer until dinner's ready?" Lincoln asked his mother.

"About twenty minutes," Mom said.

Alright, that was enough time for what he had planned. Best to get it over with now, like ripping a Band-Aid off. He crossed the kitchen and went into the living room.

What he saw made him freeze.

A stage, roughly three feet high and twelve feet across, had been erected in the middle of the living room. Before it, in a line, stood all of his sisters...plus Clyde and Ronnie Anne.

"SURPRISE!" they all cried in unison.

Johnny blinked. "Dude, is it your birthday?"

Lincoln dazedly shook his head, hardly able to believe his own eyes. The stage was new and all of his sisters yelling in his face was nothing he hadn't seen a thousand times before, but Clyde and Ronnie Anne? What were they doing here? "W-What's going on?"

It was Lori who spoke, her eyes flicking reproachfully to the floor. "We feel really bad about everything...ignoring you, not being, you know, accepting of your new friend…"

"Beating you up," Lynn put in.

"And we wanted to make it up to you," Luna said.

Leni jumped excitedly up and down. "I made you guys something."

She came over and proudly thrust out a sweater. His and Leni's faces, rendered in cartoonish exaggeration, were stitched across the chest in a big heart. Lincoln furrowed his brow and looked questioningly up. "Put it on," Leni urged, "it's totes your size."

Lincoln took the sweater and stared down at it, not quite sure what to make it of it, but he pulled it on anyway. Next she held a similar sweater out to Johnny. His visage graced the breast, the likeness uncanny. He took it and looked at it from every angle. "Thanks," he said bemusedly, "it's really nice." He put it on over his coat.

"I know how much you miss Clyde and Ronnie Anne," Lori said, "so I invited them over."

Ronnie Anne walked over and punched Lincoln in the arm. "Hey, lame-o."

"Hey," he said and rubbed the spot she hit.

Clyde followed suit, only without the assault. "Hey, buddy," he said, "sorry I haven't been able to make time for you, my dads are pretty serious about me finding a good college, so that's eaten up a lot of my time."

"But you're eleven," Lincoln said.

Clyde nodded grimly. "I know. I said the same thing, but they were all like it's never too early to think about higher education, Clyde." He mimicked Harold's voice almost perfectly, and they laughed together.

Being here with them, he realized just how dearly he missed them.

Remembering Johnny, Lincoln stepped aside and gestured to him. "This is Johnny. My friend."

"Hey," Clyde said.

"Why are you wearing a bag on top of your head?" Ronnie Anne asked and lifted her brow.

"Why are you wearing a hoodie when it's so warm outside?" Johnny asked.

Ronnie Anne opened her mouth for a barbed retort, then closed it again. "Touche."

"A couple of us have something we want to share with you," Lori said, then looked around, "Who wants to go first?"

Lucy stepped bravely forward. "Me." She held a sheet of paper in her hands, dimpled under the pressure of her white fingers. She looked down at it for a moment and seemed to amp herself up. Everyone watched her.

Clearing her throat, she began to read

_"In my darkest hours, when I wanted for the company of another  
_

_I had no place to turn, but knew I could count on my brother._

_Night or day, early or late, my brother was there_

_To listen and advise_

_Always kind, always gentle, and forever wise._

_He gave me his all, and I cherished it every bit_

_Sustained by his guiding hand, loving form, and quick wit_

_But life drew me away on uncertain tides_

_My ambition and pride blinded my mortal eyes_

_When my brother needed me, as I needed him_

_I was not there, I was gone, like Scarlet with the wind_

_He never knew how much I cared and appreciated his love_

_When I was down at my lowest, he pulled me above_

_I'm sorry, Lincoln, for ignoring you, and I hope that one day_

_We can go back to how things were, what do you say?"_

_She looked up from the paper. "It's not very good, I'm sorry."_

Lincoln attempted to speak, but a lump of emotion welled in his throat. Lucy came forward and stood before him. "I'm sorry, Lincoln," she said.

"It's alright," he said unevenly. She spread her arms, and he hugged her tightly.

Next, Luna emerged from the crowd with her guitar slung across her chest. "I wrote a song," she said nervously, "it's not much, but it, uh, it came from right here." She patted her chest.

Plucking a melodic cord, she began to sing.

_"You've always been my friend  
_

_My main man, my bro,_

_But something changed, and it ain't hard to define_

_I got selfish and ignored you, the fault's completely mine_

_Once, long long ago we'd hang and chill and it was grand_

_Now I'm missing those days, dirt sipping through my hand_

_You mean everything to me, Linc, and I'm sorry for bein' a twit_

_I forgot about you, too busy lookin' for a hit_

_But never fear_

_My head's out my rear_

_And I see the light of day_

_I wanna say sorry_

_And this is my only way_

_My song isn't much to hear_

_But I mean every word_

_I love you, Lincoln."_

Why did Lincoln's face feel hot? And why were his eyes welling with tears?

"I'm really sorry," Luna said, "I'll make time for you, I promise."

She sat her guitar aside, walked over, and swept him into a spine cracking hug. The pain of being crushed is the only thing that saved him from blubbering like a baby.

"Last but not least," Luan cried and jumped onto the stage with a flourish, "Luan Loud!"

She ducked behind the curtain, and Lincoln blinked his eyes. He hoped Johnny didn't notice. He stole a furtive glance at him from the corner of his eye. The black boy grinned down at the front of his shirt, taking great amusement in Leni's rendition of his face.

The curtain parted, and Luan was there, her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. Lana stood next to her, dressed like him, and a chuckle was shocked from his throat. "Wow, lame-o," Ronnie Anne said, "she looks just like you."

The resemblance was uncanny.

Onstage, Lana lifted her finger and opened her mouth as though she had something to say, but the older girl crossed her arms and whipped her head pointedly away. Lana rolled her eyes and tapped Luan's arm. Luan closed her eyes and ignored her. Lola went around to Luan's other side, but Luan turned away once more. Lola slumped her shoulders, sighed, and walked away. The curtain rustled and Lola jumped out wearing a Rasta wig with long dreadlocks. She threw her arms out and Lana regarded her warily. Lola held out her hand, and after a hesitation, Lana took it. They proceeded to skip merrily around the stage. Luan glared at them and looked away. They giggled, and Luan shot them a withering scowl.

They kept going, and in a moment, Luan's face fell into a sad frown. She went to the edge of the stage, sat, and rested her face in her hands. "I was a jerk," she monologue. "I ignored my brother, and when he made a friend, someone who would give him the time and attention I refused, I got jealous. I realize that now and I don't blame him for being hurt. Honestly...I'm hurt too, and it's all my fault."

She jumped up and walked over. She took Lincoln's hands and stared into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Linc, I was a real chowderhead."

Lincoln drew a deep breath. His sisters all crowed around, and for the first time in too long, he could feel their love, soft and warm like a spring breeze. Luan opened her mouth to speak, but Lynn bumped her out of the way and fixed Lincoln with an intense stare. He winced, expecting a blow, but instead, she turned her head and patted her chin. "One free shot," she said.

"What?"

"Go on, sock me, I deserve it."

Lincoln rubbed his head. "I'm not going to hit you."

"Do it."

He looked around, and all of his sisters nodded.

Uh.

Okay.

He balled his fist and very lightly touched it to Lynn's jaw. "There."

She sighed. "That wasn't very hard. I deserve worse."

"No you don't," Lincoln said. He sighed and darted his eyes from one sister to another. "I really appreciate all of this and...I just want to spend more time with you guys, that 's all. I miss us."

"We miss us too," Luna said earnestly.

Without warning, they all mobbed him in the biggest group hug ever. Even Ronnie Anne and Clyde joined in.

There was one person missing, though.

Johnny went on staring at his shirt, poking and prodding his face with his finger. Lori frowned at him. "Hey," she said.

He looked up, and she smiled. "Get over here."

He scanned the crowd, hesitated, then shrugged and joined in, patting Lucy's back with one hand and Clyde's with the other. "You guys are pretty chill," he said. "Not gonna lie, I like all of you."

Before anyone could reply, Mom called out from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!"

Because there were so many people, Dad brought in a few metal folding chairs from the garage. Sixteen people shoved up one either side of the dining room table, which was laid with a crazy assortment of dishes and food. There was a festive sense of fellowship in the air that reminded Lincoln of Thanksgiving, and happiness ballooned within him.

Mom cut the lasagna while everyone looked hungrily on, Johnny smacking his lips, Clyde grinning, and Lola fiddling with the dreadlocks framing her face. "You know, these aren't so bad," she mused, "I could get used to this."

Lori watched her little brother from across the table, a small, hazy smile touching her lips. Lincoln's face absolutely glowed, and seeing it made her warm and fuzzy inside. She glanced at Johnny, then away. She still wasn't entirely sure about him, but Lincoln liked him, and despite herself, she was beginning to as well. When she and her sisters were too busy to give their own brother the time of day, Johnny was there for him. That counted for something.

Actually, it counted for a lot.

"Alright," Mom said, "dig in."

Lori picked up her fork and went to take a bite, but something occurred to her. "I bought some mint ice cream for later."

Everyone looked at her with big, lustful eyes.

Thankfully, she bought the big tub.

Otherwise, there might be a riot.

Sharing in each other's company, the Louds and their friends fell into their meal. That night, there was much talk, laughter, and learning.

Oh.

And ice cream.

Lots and lots of ice cream.

* * *

**The End**

**Man five months of writing by memory finally finished. I honestly don't know what to do next I've been thinking about team up with **Flagg1991 for future stories, but for now I just want to focus on getting commissions.

Let me know if you want more Johnny and Lincoln stories.


End file.
